Damon and Elena
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: Based on 4x04. Elena needs to learn to hunt and Damon is the only person who can teach her. Will their feelings get in the way? Contains sex scenes. REPOSTED.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick A/N: **I'm new to Vampire Diaries, so forgive me for that. I haven't read the books (yet) and have only seen the TV series so my characters are obviously based around those. This is based on the episode 4x04 'The Five'. Pure Damon and Elena.

* * *

Damon watched on as Elena fed on yet another girl at the frat party. She swayed their bodies together, their chests pressed against each others. The sight made Damon giddy and horny. It was hot and sexy to watch Elena clamp down on a person's neck and suck the blood from them. Elena's mouth left the girl's neck and she returned her attention back to Damon, blood dripping from the sides of her mouth and down her chin. No one would notice, the music was too loud, the place was too dark and the people were too drunk. The strobe lights didn't help much either. But Damon could see her and the sight of the blood didn't do anything to hinder the feeling of lust towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they danced together, moving as one in time to the steady beat of the treacherous music. Dance music was not his favourite.

The smile on his face said everything. He was completely satisfied and ecstatic at being this close to her, at showing her that being a vampire didn't mean self-loathing like Stefan had shown her. It could be fun and exhilarating, he would teach her self-control and how to feed right. Elena wasn't the same girl she was pre-vampire. Pre-vampire Elena was safe and shy and reserved, while post-vampire she was cunning and dangerous and fun.

Elena's hands wrapped around Damon's neck, even though her body temperature was now much cooler due to being a vampire the slight warmth of her hands made his body feel more alive then it had in a century. She smiled up at him and licked her blood stained lips. Damon was suddenly tempted to kiss her. He didn't want to scare her off, because the other times he had wanted to kiss her he had done just that. But something in that moment felt different, it felt like there was nobody else but him and her. Stefan never existed. He leant down and capture her mouth in his, tasting the blood that was on her lips. Whoever she had been drinking was delicious but there was nothing that tasted better then Elena. She reciprocated the kiss quickly, her tongue meeting his. The kiss sent electricity shooting through her veins, it was passionate and naughty.

As he started to pull away Elena grasped the back of his head and pulled him down to her mouth. She wanted more, she was hungry for more. By now all the blood that had been on her face Damon had licked and sucked off. Elena let him kiss her hard and fast. When she finally let him pull away her tilted his head towards the staircase, that sexy smirk only Damon possessed approaching his mouth. Somewhere inside Elena her body was screaming no. Somewhere inside she knew that Bonnie would come looking for her and that Stefan at home was trusting her. That feeling was shoved down deep and forgotten as Damon grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd to the staircase.

She eagerly followed Damon, keeping up with his quick pace. The ascended the stairs in a rush. When they came to the top Damon quickly searched both sides of the corridor before deciding left. All of a sudden he was pushed against the wall and Elena was kissing his feverishly. He smiled into the kiss after realising it was Elena who had done the pushing. His hands ravished her body, running down her sides and up her legs and eventually sliding over her ass. God her ass was amazing. Perfectly round and firm. He would remember to admire it later. Right now he needed to find a bedroom.

He quickly changed their positions so she was pinned before him. She reached out to kiss him but he stopped her.

"Come." He said.

They used their vampire speed to get to the end of the corridor where they opened the very last door and found and empty room. It was filthy. Their were clothes strewn everywhere and that distinct smell of a sweaty teenage boy. He wished there was a better place for them to do this but right now this was as best as he could find. He closed the door behind them and swiftly clicked the lock. He didn't want anyone disturbing them. As he turned around he found Elena sprawled out on the bed, her head resting atop a couple of pillows. Both fake and real blood had stained her otherwise white blouse and as he drank in the sight of her he couldn't remember seeing anyone as sexy as Elena had been in that moment.

"Well?" She questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

He sped over to her, his body pinning hers beneath his. He wanted to savour the moment, to take a picture and remember her this way. Beautiful, sexy vampire Elena. Undoubtedly Stefan would eventually convince her that animal blood was the only way and she would return to stifling her feelings for Damon. But right now she was here and she was his. Damon kissed her neck, Elena arching her head backwards to give him more access. He kissed his way down to her collar bone and across the tops of her breasts that were showing due to her outfit. He listening carefully to her whimpers and her moans wanting to remember how they fell from her lips for eternity. Damon ripped open her shirt revealing a lacy black bra. He breathed in deep to control the urge to take her right then.

"So sexy." He growled as he ran his fingers down her stomach.

Elena's head was spinning. She was drunk from the alcohol, high from the blood and horny because of Damon. The combination of the three was making her slightly dizzy but in a good way. As Damon reached her bottom half the removed the remaining clothing and there she was, lying beneath him in her black lace lingerie. He had pictured her a thousand times in his head like this, exactly like this. Her panties were tiny and clung to her body deliciously. He almost couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Damon…" Elena whimpered as he kissed the inside of her thighs.

He knew he was teasing her. He really wanted to just fuck her. To rid her of every morsel of clothing and enter her and fuck her into she couldn't take anymore. He would fuck her 1000 times over if she could take it.

"Yes, Elena?" He smirked.

"Please." She breathed.

Her willingness only turned him on more. Her flipped her over in vampire swiftness, on her hands and knees. Damon unclasped her bra, her breasts falling from their restraints. He grasped them fiercely loving that she could take the harshness. Elena mewed in pleasure, one of her hands joining Damon's on her right breast. She fondled her self with him, groping and grasping. Every touch made her moan or groan or mew. With Damon's other hand he started to slide her panties off her slowly, he wanted this part to last. Every inch of underwear that he pulled back revealing a little bit more of her bare ass. When he finally slipped them down to her knees he proceeded to rip them off her, discarding them.

There she was. Naked. Completely. But the thing he wanted to see most was out of his view. Damon pulled her up to him, her back against his chest, her has against his still clothed crotch. He gripped her waist with his left hand and slid his right down the side of her breast and her ribcage and over her hip and then cautiously brought her to her pussy. The moment he touched her there he knew if he never got to feel her again he wouldn't be able to take it. He felt her wetness, encouraging him that she was enjoying this just as much as he was. Elena threw her head back against Damon's shoulder, her eyes closed, her mouth pursed.

"Do you want me to…" Damon began.

He didn't get to finish his sentence. "Yes." Elena gasped excitedly.

She turned around so she was facing him and ripped Damon's shirt from his torso. Buttons flew across the room in all different directions. His pants were next, becoming just another piece of clothing on the floor, soon his underwear followed.

Elena licked her lips at the sight of Damon's erection. Damon placed a hand between them and started to stroke his own cock. Elena smirked at him in return. Elena pushed Damon down so he was sitting on the bed and straddled his hips. There they were, both naked. Elena hovered above him, her breasts perky, her eyes full of lust. Damon grabbed her hips and guided her down on to him. The very second he entered her there was no doubt in his mind that no one would ever live up to this experience. Elena was warm and tight and wet. She grasped his shoulders, her nails digging into him. As she slid down on to him she swallowed every inch of him. That was the last tender moment. Neither of them could take the how slow this was all going.

"Fuck." Damon growled after she had taken all of him.

He grabbed her hips and started to roughly move her on top of his cock. She followed eagerly, moving on her own. It was amazing. Her ass bounced on top of him as they fucked, Damon grabbing her cheeks every once in a while in a harsh move. Elena kissed Damon neck feverishly, biting down on his skin every time the pleasure started to get too much. She would puncture his skin each time but he would heal almost instantly and it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Elena moved roughly on top of him. Damon enjoyed every move she made. It was the best sex of his long life. He moved their positions so she was lying down and he was on top of her, still inside her. Damon moved hurriedly and harshly inside her. He knew she could take his roughness. Elena gripped the bed head, her nails making deep imprints. Damon began fucking her harder, pounding into her over and over and over.

"Yes. Yes. Damon." Elena moaned.

Damon could feel his climax coming on fast and strong, he hoped Elena wasn't far off too. He rubbed her breasts and kissed her nipples until she was all but screaming for it. Damon was surprised at the force he was putting into his actions and was surprised also that they hadn't yet broke the bed.

"I'm close. Fuck." Damon groaned.

Elena smirked up at him and brought his face down to her. They kissed passionately, their lips crashing together. Elena began kissing his jaw line and down his neck and then finally bit into his neck, drinking from him. Damon started to lose control at that very moment. The pure pleasure Elena was giving him from slowly sucking on his neck and drinking his blood was indescribable.

"Elena." He growled.

She released his neck from her mouth and licked her hips hungrily. Damon slipped a finger between them and started to manipulate the one spot he knew would bring her over the edge. She gave several moans and raked her nails over his back before her back arched and her climax was finally reaching her. Damon pounded into her a few times over before his own climax reached him. His body quivered with pleasure inside her. After a few intense moments of pure bliss he rolled off her and resided next to her.

"Well…" He said.

"That was…" Elena said.

There weren't words to describe it.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope that wasn't horrible? I only recently started watching The Vampire Diaries and honestly didn't think I'd like it. But I actually really enjoy watching it. I am a Damon/Elena shipper through and through. There's just something about them. Plus I'm a sucker for a bad boy. I haven't really decided if I'm going to continue this or not. If I get some good reviews I might think about either turning this into a series of one shots or I might even develop a story from this. Like I said, just depends on if anyone really likes it. So I hope you enjoyed and please let me know if you did in fact like it or if you have any constructive criticism for me. Merry Christmas everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick A/N:** Decided to turn my oneshot into a story.

* * *

Elena pulled the sheets to cover her naked body. Yes, she had just had sex with her technically still boyfriend's brother but that didn't mean she wasn't shy about her body. Damon smirked at her as she began to gather her things and redress herself.

"Stop it." Elena warned, feeling Damon's eyes burning into her bare back as she clasped her bra together.

The sex had been amazing. In fact, more then amazing. She had never had such mind blowing, passionate sex in her short lifetime. Elena didn't know whether it was the vampirism or Damon that had made the act so good. It wasn't until she was fully dressed again that the guilt started to set in. Her hand went to her mouth and tears began to form in her eyes. What had she done? She couldn't have betrayed Stefan in a bigger way. How could she do that? And with Damon of all people? Damon immediately noticed the change in her demeanour and shot out of bed to see what was wrong. He stood in front of her very naked and very sexy and cradled her head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't give him the answer he knew was coming.

"How could I…what about…we shouldn't have done this. What about Stefan?" Elena cried, pulling away from Damon.

With that Damon had lost all hope for a round two. He too gathered his clothes and put them back on, knowing that standing before Elena naked would do nothing to help the situation.

"Stop crying." Damon said. "What's done is done now Elena. You can't turn back. You can however turn it off."

Elena shifted her eyes to Damon. She knew what he meant. Now that she was a vampire she could of course turn off her emotions, her feelings. She had been oh so tempted in the beginning. The overwhelming feeling of grief and hurt she had experienced almost killed her. Then every time she drank from a person the grief intensified. The only reason she hadn't turned it off was because of Stefan. She knew if she turned it off her humanity would be gone and she would leave Stefan heartbroken. But hadn't she just done that? Or wouldn't she soon?

"I won't do that." Elena replied.

"Then we won't tell him. I don't particularly like the idea of my heart being ripped from me all too much." Damon said, he sounded sarcastic but Elena knew that it was a little true.

If she was to return to Mystic Falls and tell Stefan of the events that had happened he would be shocked and disgusted at not only her feeding behaviour but her betrayal as well. He would never forgive her, especially because it was Damon and even though a little part of her hated Damon right now for getting her into this situation she didn't want any harm done to him.

"I can't lie…" Elena began.

"Then don't. It's not lying. Unless he asks you directly if you had sex with me, it's simply forgetting to mention some minor details." Damon answered.

Inside he was hurting. It sucked that even after finally being with the girl he loved, she still didn't want him. He had some ridiculous hope that she would wake up to herself and realise that he was the better choice. That a life hunting and feeding with him would be a beneficial one and much more fun then hunting for bunnies with boring Stefan. He loved his brother and he would go to the ends of the Earth to save him if he needed him too but after losing Katherine to him, losing Elena too was just too much. Why didn't he get the girl? Why was it always Stefan?

"Fine. I won't say a thing if you don't. No snarky comments or hints or anything Damon, I mean it. We need to go find Bonnie and get home." Elena said as she exited the room.

Damon followed after her, descending the stairs and heading back into the crowded room where it wasn't long before they both spotted Bonnie. Elena grabbed her and they exited the frat house and made their way to Damon's car.

"Where have you two been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Bonnie asked, feeling a little pissed off.

"I was teaching Elena to hunt." Damon smirked.

Elena nodded in response. Bonnie didn't need to know.

After dropping Bonnie home both Damon and Elena went back to the Salvatore home. Stefan was waiting their return.

"Hey." Stefan said softly as he wrapped his arms around Elena.

The move made her uncomfortable but she wrapped her arms around Stefan and tried to respond as normal as possible. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Damon roll his eyes as he dropped Elena's bag to the floor and went straight for the glass carafe full of scotch.

"How was it?" Stefan asked leading Elena into the living room.

Stefan was hoping it was horrible and that Elena would see that feeding on human's isn't necessary and that she'd return to hunting with him. He knew it was a long shot as human blood was obviously the best thing for a vampire but he could hope. For a second Elena thought about lying and telling Stefan that she it had been terrible but she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her lust for human-straight-from-the-vein blood for long.

"It was okay. Damon taught me how to feed." Elena responded.

Stefan had thought as much. He thanked his brother with a pat on the back and poured himself a glass of scotch. Damon gave Stefan a sarcastic look and walked over to the fireplace.

"She's quite good." Damon suddenly said. "At feeding."

Stefan nodded his head in response.

"How many did you seduce with your charms before ripping into their jugular? Six, seven, eight?" Damon asked.

Elena's eyes widened in horror. She had told Stefan the truth about her feeding but she never had intended to tell him just how out of control she had gotten. To Stefan these numbers meant she wasn't coping even though Elena had successfully fed and compelled several times over without needing interference from Damon.

"I…I don't know." Elena answered.

"I do." Damon countered. "It was twelve. Three frat boys and nine sorority sluts. I mean if you ask me those frat guys deserved it the way they were eying you off."

Stefan looked to Elena. Desperately he wanted her to tell him it wasn't true that she had only fed from one or two people. It was hard hearing that the girl he used to know who used to hate Damon for feeding on humans had been the one to teach her and now she was dining like a true vampire.

"So it was a success?" Stefan interjected.

"Yes." Elena replied.

"Good." Stefan said, pursing his lips. "I'm glad you could control yourself."

For a few moments the room was silent. Damon gulped down the remainder of his drink and placed the glass of the mantle over the fireplace.

"So should we plan another trip for next weekend? You did well but you need to learn under different circumstances." Damon told Stefan and Elena.

"No." Elena replied. "I'm fine. I will be fine. Thank you for teaching me Damon but from here on out I can do this alone."

Stefan shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He wanted nothing more then for Elena and Damon not to spend any alone time together but in his heart he knew that Elena had just brushed the surface on human feeding. It took years for vampires to master the self control and skill to hunt, feed and compel without being noticed. He knew Damon just wanted to be alone with Elena but he also knew what needed to be done. He trusted Elena and if her wellbeing meant she had to spend another couple of weekends learning to feed with Damon he would sacrifice that. The last thing he wanted was for Elena to go out and hunt on her own when she's not ready and kill an innocent. Stefan knew she'd never live that down.

"Damon's right." Stefan said. "It takes a lot of time to learn to control your urges. One night won't help."

"Stefan…" Elena whined.

"Look. I don't want to watch you leave and know that I'm not the one helping you through this Elena but you need to learn and Damon can help you. College is just one circumstance. What about in broad daylight in a populated city? You need to do this, for yourself." Stefan told her, caressing her cheeks.

Inside Elena just wanted to scream that she'd slept with Damon just so Stefan wouldn't ask her to do this but she knew she couldn't do that. Nor could she come up with a good excuse not to go. On one hand they were both right, she did need to learn. She knew that one night of crazy feeding at a frat party wasn't going to help her in another situation. Stefan couldn't help her, neither could Caroline. The only person that could was Damon. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed him right now. She would just have to use some of that self control to stay out of bed with him.

"Fine." Elena said.

A couple of hours later Elena sat in the passenger seat of Damon's car. He had offered to take her home and Stefan had no objections.

"We're going to have fun." Damon said as he broke the silence.

Elena turned to him. "Let's get one thing straight Damon. What happened was a _one _time thing. It shouldn't have happened and it never will again. I love Stefan. But I have to learn to control my urges and apparently you're the only one who can help me. So if that means I'll have to spend a couple more weekends with you I'll do it. But that's all it is. I will not be getting back into bed with you anytime soon."

"We'll see." Damon smirked.

* * *

**A/N: **So like I said up the top I decided to turn my oneshot into a full blown story. Will of course focus around Damon/Elena but probably a bit of Elena/Stefan in there at some point and who knows what else. Little sad I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter but I decided I wanted to write this because I enjoy it. Thank you to the people who did follow/favourite this.

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.

Please drop a review and let me know your thoughts on this.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been six days since Damon and Elena had seen each other. Elena had avoided the Salvatore home at all costs. Even if it was the only place Stefan and her could have privacy. Any time she had the feeling that Damon would show up Elena would leave where ever she was. She wanted to avoid any contact with him hoping that her feelings for Damon would just disappear before the weekend. Stefan and Elena sat on the couch in Elena's living room. It was Friday night, they were watching some cheesy movie on TV. Stefan had his arm wrapped around Elena and she was carefully tucked into him.

"Someone's here." Stefan announced before anyone had knocked on the door.

Elena listened hard and heard the footsteps on the front porch. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door but before anyone could get up to answer it Damon walked confidently inside without a welcome.

"Good evening." He stated.

"What are you doing here _brother_?" Stefan asked, walking over to Damon.

"It's time for Elena to learn another lesson in hunting for humans." He replied smugly.

Elena stood and made herself known. "Can't it wait for tomorrow? Stefan and I are having some alone time." She said, making sure to make it well known her intentions for later that night.

Damon cringed slightly at the thought. All week he hadn't been able to take his mind of Elena. Most nights Stefan had spent at Elena's and it made Damon enraged with jealousy at the thought of what they may or may not be doing. He had of course planned to take Elena hunting again this weekend but after not seeing her at all during the week he decided to make it a trip. Friday till Sunday she would be his and only his. He would make up an excuse to take her hunting somewhere far away and Stefan would buy it and he'd get to spend one full glorious weekend feeding and bedding Elena. It would be bliss.

"I'm afraid it can't. I have a full weekend planned for us." Damon spoke.

"What? An entire weekend, with you?" Elena whined.

"Do you or do you not want to learn to control your thirst? I figure the more intense my teaching the quicker we can get this over with." Damon told her. It was a lie of course but neither his brother or Elena needed to know that.

Stefan looked to Elena his eyes soft and then back to his brother, his eyes slighter harder. There was a part of Stefan that of course didn't trust Damon. Damon was in love with Elena and Stefan knew it and although he trusted his girlfriend he didn't trust his brother not to corrupt her. He hated the idea of an entire weekend spent away from her, especially since it would be spent with Damon but Damon had a point. The more intense, the more they hunt, the better Elena can get and the quicker she can do it.

"Damon has a point Elena." Stefan agreed. "The more training you get the better you'll get at controlling the blood lust. The quicker we can get back to our lives."

Elena knew deep down that both the Salvatore's were right. But she loathed the fact she would have to spend an entire weekend away from Stefan and with Damon. Alone.

"Why don't you come?" Elena said all of a sudden. "I'm sure Damon has a hotel or something booked for us right? You can stay at the hotel while Damon teaches me to hunt."

Stefan smiled at the thought. Damon did not.

"No. No way." Damon interrupted. "You think Stefan will be able to control himself when you come home covered in human blood? Of course he won't. He'll go on a bender and next thing you know we're running from a mob of angry people."

Of course Damon couldn't have cared less if his brother jumped off the deep end. Damon liked his brother when he was ravenous and bad ass. That Stefan made the perfect hunting partner.

Stefan's smile fell. Damon was right. "Yes. You're right brother."

Damon's lips turned into that smug smile he always wore. "That's settled then. Pack a bag we leave in an hour."

Elena's eyes slowly started to open. She was sitting in the front seat of Damon's car, her feet huddled against her body. It was still dark outside which either meant it was very late at night or very early in the morning. She didn't know what the time was or how long they had been driving for or where they were. Damon had kept the entire plan a secret from her.

"Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"Almost there." Damon replied.

"Almost where?" Elena questioned.

"At our first stop."

With that Damon pulled into a parking lot of a rundown motel. The vacancy sign outside was barely lit and the only other light on the whole building was the office. Damon gestured for Elena to follow him out of the car. She grabbed her bag and walked with him across the parking lot.

"First lesson." Damon announced.

"Now?" Elena yawned.

"_First lesson_. Take advantage of your situation. For example. Right now we are a million miles from the next town. The motel is deserted save for the gentleman behind the check in desk in that office. Take advantage of that. No one around to hear him yell or scream or catch you in the act of feeding." Damon told her.

"I'm not going to feed right now. I'm tired." Elena replied.

Damon opened the office door and waited for Elena to enter. The man behind the desk, a slightly grey older gentleman, greeted them gruffly.

"We'd like a room." Damon said.

"Two beds." Elena added.

The gentleman nodded and turned his back to fetch a key. The moment he did Damon shot behind the counter and tore into his neck. The man yelled out in pain as Damon pushed him roughly against the wall. The blood trickled from his neck and sent Elena's senses into over drive. Her face changed and suddenly her thirst was undeniable.

"Do it." Damon ordered.

Elena quickly obliged, clamping down on the other side of the man's neck. She suckled the blood from his veins enjoying the taste. Damon watched on in delight and decided he'd join in. He bit into the side he had already punctured and started to feed. Both of them consumed the man for a mere minute before they both pulled away. By this point the gentleman was practically sucked dry but Damon fed him some vampire blood and then compelled him to forget everything he had just witnessed. He took the key from the man's hand and they went on their merry way to their motel room.

"Take advantage." Damon smirked as they walked away from the office. "A vampire is always hungry Elena. The moment blood hits the air you will smell it. But the more you feed the more you're satisfied and the easier it will be to resist the blood if someone happened to walk by with a bleeding wound or what have you."

Even though Elena was less then pleased about being here with Damon she was grateful for his advice.

"Okay." Elena responded.

Damon opened the door to their room and turned his nose up at the unsightly decor. It looked like it hadn't been redecorated since the 60's. Elena closed the door behind them as Damon switched on the light. Just as Elena turned around to face Damon he took his shirt off revealing his all too toned body. The same body Elena had rode into bliss last weekend. She averted her eyes quickly.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Damon said. "You've seen it before. Hell you've…"

"Don't." Elena warned.

He walked up behind her and pushed her brunette locks from her shoulder revealing her neck. Elena quivered under the slight touch her body frozen in it's spot.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Just don't."

"Why?" He asked again. "Because you too afraid you'll want to do it again?"

His words seemed erotic at the time. Elena's mind immediately went back to the mind blowing sex she had had with Damon the previous weekend. Damon ran his finger tips up Elena's arms, every nerve on her body stood on end. He brushed his lips along her neck never quite making full contact. Her mind was telling her to push him away and make him see this is not what he wants. But her body was not reacting the same. As a vampire her emotions and feelings were heightened and at this moment the pure passion and lust she was feeling was beginning to over ride her morals.

"Face it Elena you want me just as bad as I want you." Damon said.

"Do I?" Elena questioned not quite sure.

"Yes. Otherwise you wouldn't be standing here. You could have refused to come."

"I need to learn to hunt." Elena replied getting swept up in Damon's low voice.

"You could have hunted in Mystic Falls. You could have asked Caroline after last weekend. But did you? No. Why do you think that is?" Damon asked.

"Because I'm an idiot."

"Because you want to be here. You like how bad this is. You want me to pin you against that wall and fuck you all weekend. Screw Stefan. Screw hunting. You want to spend the entire weekend in this motel room fucking me over and over and over again."

Elena's heart was pounding. She couldn't deny how good that sounded. Wait? How good that sounded? No. It didn't sound good at all. How could betrayal sound good? She sped out of Damon's arms and across the room, her back to the wall. Her eyes were wide with disbelief at how awfully close she had come to making the same mistake.

"Don't you dare touch me again." Elena demanded.

"You were enjoying that. If you let yourself enjoy it you'll have fun." Damon smirked.

"Shut up!" Elena yelled. "Stop it. Stop doing this to me."

"I wouldn't be doing anything if you weren't letting me."

"Leave me alone Damon. I don't want this. I don't want you. I won't be part of some sick game between you and Stefan. I'm not Katherine."

"Who said this was a game?" Damon said.

"Just keep your hands to yourself. I'm going to go to bed. You are going to sleep in that bed and I am going to sleep in this one. Make one wrong move Damon and I'll call Stefan and have him come get me."

Damon pursed his lips together as he watched Elena enter the bathroom and slam the door shut. He would have her by the end of the weekend.

* * *

**A/N: **So first of all I just wanted to say that I reposted this because originally I posted this in TVD book category because I was unaware there was a TVD tv show category. Hence the reposting. Since then I have received many more follows and favourites and a couple of reviews which I am very grateful for.

I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations. You can expect more Delena smut in the next chapter ;)

Until then please drop me a review and let me know your thoughts. Reviews always get me motivated to update quicker.


	4. Chapter 4

When Elena opened her eyes the next morning she was met with a blinding sliver of sunlight that hadn't been hidden by the curtain. She scrunched her eyes together and groaned in annoyance. Since becoming a vampire (even with her daylight ring) Elena had found the sun to be excruciatingly more bright and painful then usual on her eyes. Quietly she rolled over to face the darker side of the room. When she once again opened her eyes she was not happy with what she saw. Damon was beside her his eyes shut looking very asleep. Anger started to bubble up inside her. Hadn't she told him last night to sleep in his own bed? Of course he hadn't listened.

She thought about getting up and pulling the curtains open and waking him up with a loud noise. That would annoy him. But she was so tired. Really all she wanted to do was close her eyes and fall back to sleep. It had been some ridiculous hour of the night/early morning that they had arrived at the motel and then Damon had made her feed on that poor desk clerk. She hadn't actually got to bed and fallen asleep for at least 2 hours after they had arrived. Elena stifled a moan and closed her eyes once again.

Just as she was beginning to fall back into slumber Damon's arm flopped over her waist languidly and pulled her in. Her body froze. Was he doing this on purpose or was it his subconscious? Elena knew that Damon didn't often sleep alone. Maybe it was habit? Once again her head was screaming at her to push him off the bed and hope he falls on his ass while her heart and her body just wanted to curl further into him and breathe in that scent that was uniquely Damon. Instead she lay there frozen unsure of which option she would take. It didn't matter though because just a few minutes later Damon's eyes slowly opened and she met his lazy gaze.

"Good morning." He breathed quietly, that trademark smirk on his face.

Elena couldn't even unfreeze herself to say good morning.

"I see you reconsidered sleeping in the same bed as me." Damon said.

That was all it took. Elena pushed him away from her and jumped out of bed.

"You are disgusting. Can't you do as your asked just once? God Damon." She complained.

"I didn't see you complaining just then. In fact it looked like you were enjoying the close company." He told her as he lazily stretched his arms.

Damon wasn't wearing a top. Or pants. Just his boxer briefs. If that wasn't tempting enough. When Damon stretched his arms Elena got a glimpse of the 'V' that led carefully down to…well a place Elena should not be thinking about. It made her cheeks flush in the slightest but she couldn't stop staring…or licking her lips. Her eyes travelled to the bulge in his boxer briefs. It was no secret that a lot of guys woke up with boners she just hadn't expected to see Damon's. The bulge in his boxer briefs made Elena's insides all warm.

"All you have to do is ask." Damon smirked as he caught Elena staring at him.

Elena quickly averted her eyes embarrassed at the fact she had been staring at him and also that he had caught her.

"Don't be stupid." She replied.

Elena's back was to Damon at this point. All of a sudden she felt hands go around her waist and a slightly warm body pressing against her back. Elena knew it was Damon of course but none the less she was just as surprised. His bulge pressed against her ass which was clad in the tiniest of pyjama shorts Damon had ever seen. They drove him crazy. He ran his hands over her stomach and began descending ever so slowly until he had one hand slinking into her shorts.

"You can't deny it forever." He growled.

"Yes I can." Elena said, barely above a whisper.

Her breath hitched as Damon's fingertips surpassed the waistline of her shorts. It was hard to concentrate with his breath on her neck and his hands all over her. Where was her conscious? Had it run for the hills? Even that voice inside her head that was usually screaming for her to stop had disappeared.

"Stop pretending you don't want this as bad as I do." Damon whispered placing a delicate kiss on her neck.

Damon's hand had all but disappeared into her shorts by now. His finger tips were dancing ever so close to her clit. God she wanted him so badly.

"I'm not pretending." She lied.

She could feel him smirk into her neck as he kissed her skin. She was lying. Oh boy was she lying. She desperately wanted to shove Damon's hand further down her shorts and feel him touch her.

"Say you want it." He demanded gruffly.

Elena shook her head no. She didn't want it. She didn't want it. She didn't want it. She wanted it.

"Say you want it or I'll stop." Damon warned.

He started to retract his hand slowly. It was painful for him to put himself on the line like this knowing she was probably going to reject him. He was hoping she wouldn't. Elena's heart was pounding. She didn't want his hand to leave or the kisses to stop but she wouldn't admit what he wanted.

"I don't care." She breathed.

"Fine." Damon said as he pulled his hand further from where she wanted it.

Damon's mouth left her skin and his body pulled back slowly. The loss of contact was devastating to him at this point because he was so hard for her it was painful. The only physical contact he still had was his hand on her pelvis. His hand was halfway out of her shorts when she grabbed his wrist harshly and stopped it from moving. He smirked behind her but didn't return the contact.

"I…I…" Elena stuttered.

"You what Elena?" Damon asked faking innocence.

"I want it." Elena said.

"Want what?" Damon growled.

He shoved his body hard against hers as he pushed her against the wall. Her chest pressed roughly against the wall but she didn't care. Damon's crotch pushed against her ass, he was rubbing it up and down her, teasing her.

"What do you want Elena?" He whispered.

"You. You. I want you Damon." Elena moaned.

All her reason and morals and conscious had left the building.

Damon shoved his hand down her shorts and dove a finger into her dripping hole. He smirked at how wet she was considering they had barely touched. She gasped at the feeling but adjusted quickly. Damon had one had down her shorts and the other pressed against the wall steading himself. Elena's lips placed kisses along his forearm while his own lips ravished any space he could reach. He pumped inside her adding another finger after a minute. His hard cock rubbed against her ass hard and rough but she didn't mind.

"Oh. Damon." She groaned.

"That's it." He coaxed her, feeling her start to ride his hand.

At a particularly pleasurable point for Elena she clamped her teeth down onto Damon's forearm and began to drink. It almost sent Damon into a frenzy. His cock twitched in his briefs as he felt the blood draining from him. He returned the favour and bit down onto her shoulder. She tasted incredible. The intimacy they were currently sharing was more then he had shared with any human or vampire in his whole life. Elena pulled her face up from his forearm and licked her lips. Blood was dripping from her mouth. Damon followed suit and smirked at the sight of her. He quickly spun her around pushing her back to the wall and hungrily ravished her mouth.

It was a mess of blood and saliva. He could taste himself on her lips. He retracted his fingers from her which made Elena whimper. He pulled his briefs off revealing himself to her. Elena quickly grabbed on to it and started pumping him in her hand.

"Shit." He breathed.

Had this been any other woman Damon probably wouldn't have enjoyed himself half as much. Elena was just…well she was Elena. Maybe it was the fact that she was his brother's girlfriend…

"You like that?" Elena asked.

"Yes. Yes. Don't stop." Damon growled.

Elena smirked as she watched Damon become weak. His legs were buckling and his eyes were closed. She knew he was ready for his release. Elena let him go and smiled when he looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't finish yet." She smiled. "I want you to finish inside me."

Damon groaned. God she was sexy. When did she become so sexy?

"You're too bad for your own good." He said as he tugged her shorts and underwear from her body.

Damon hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around him. Elena had never had sex in this position before. Matt had never been strong enough to hold her up and continue to fuck her and Stefan and her hadn't ever been overly adventurous in bed. Damon rubbed the head of his dick against her opening wetting it with her juices.

"So wet." Damon said as he licked his lips.

"Please." Elena begged.

He entered her with ease as she said the word. It was pure ecstasy and bliss and wonderland. She was tight and wet and he was hard and big. He pumped inside her, holding her hips. His mouth nipped at her breasts (her shirt had been lost long ago) and licked her nipples and sent her into a world of pleasure she hadn't ever been to. Elena's nails dug into Damon's skin. She knew it was naughty and she knew the act she was currently performing was going against every moral bone in her body. But, at the present moment she didn't have a care in the world. The sheer pleasure Damon was bringing her was enough to tell all her morals to leave. His hands raking over every inch of her body sent her nerves into over drive.

Elena bounced on him steadily as he held her around his waist. If heaven existed Damon was sure it felt exactly like this. As much as he was enjoying the moment Damon desperately wanted more contact and the current position just wasn't doing it for him. He trapped her mouth in his and walked them over to one of the beds, he laid her down gently never leaving her. He began thrusting inside of her as soon as her back had met the bed. Damon didn't want it to ever end. If it was possible he would have continued to fuck her without climaxing until he died. Which he couldn't do unless someone was about to stake him.

"Damon." Elena breathed biting down on his lip.

She drew blood which she promptly lapped up before it had time to heal.

"So…good." Damon panted.

It was unusual for Damon to be at a loss of words but he was. Just like the time before this the sex was so incredible there wasn't a word to describe it. Maybe this time was better. But only because Elena was drunk and he knew that she was doing this in a sober state of mind and not as a drunken mistake.

Damon's hands pawed her body endlessly. He wanted to know every inch of her skin, every mark, every flaw - if she had any. He groped her breasts and held her tight and grabbed handfuls of her ass as he pumped into. Every touch wasn't enough. Every inch of him that was inside her wasn't enough. He wanted more. She needed more.

Seconds later Elena's body started it's climb. Her back arched, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets. Her teeth captured her lips in that oh so sexy way and Damon knew just a little more and she would be there. He continued to fuck her in just the way he knew she would like. Damon too started to feel that familiar warmth that meant he was close. He wanted her to finish first just so he could feel her clamp around him and then he would cum too.

"Do it baby." He whispered.

Elena's body started to quiver. It took all of her strength and will not to scream as loud as she could. After all she didn't want the office clerk hearing her. She shook around Damon, moaning his name and gasping for air with each extra thrust. Damon felt her tighten and it was all over for him. His body followed suit and he collapsed on top of Elena breathless and completely satisfied.

A few moments later he rolled over next to her, a big goofy grin on his face.

"I've never been so satisfied after sex in my life." Damon laughed.

Elena's mouth turned up in a smile and she rolled on her side to face Damon. Damon traced her curves with his eyes. She was beautiful with clothes on but without…it was a whole different story.

Some time passed before either of them said anything. Damon finally sat up, running his hands through his mess of hair.

"We should get up. We have hunting to do." Damon said.

It pained him to say it but he was here not only to pursue her but to teach her. Although he was sure Elena was already regretting what had just happened.

All of a sudden he was pulled back down and Elena was straddling his waist. Her beautiful breasts standing at attention.

"I can think of better things to do." She smirked.

"Like?" Damon asked.

"Round two." She said.

"Round two." Damon confirmed.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, well I hope that was satisfying for you all ;) I'd just like to clear up some things that I realised I never said. In my story Elena is NOT sired to Damon. I hate the sire bond and I hate that TVD ripped them apart so soon after getting back together. Although I guess we shall see what happens for this weeks comeback. Anyway, I updated this pretty quick because I've had a couple more reviews and a bunch more people favourite and follow this and I like to keep my readers happy. Also I try to write a few chapters ahead so I can edit and change things without making you all wait for weeks for an update.

So if the reviews keep coming you'll be sure to hear from me very soon! Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

After an exhausting four rounds of sex Damon and Elena were finally done. By the end the sheets were no longer on the bed, one of the lamps had been broken and the shower curtain had been ripped off it's rod. Both of them lay breathless on the floor, naked and blood staining parts of their skin. Neither of them knew exactly how long they had been engaged in their sexual activities for.

"I'd say let's go again but I don't know that I can." Damon said, smirking.

Elena sat up, her chest heaving and her hair a complete mess. Even in this state, sweat and blood and all she was undeniably the best looking woman he had ever seen. She smile down at him, still sprawled across the floor.

"Shower time?" She asked.

Damon laughed. "Really Elena, I don't know that I can."

She swatted his arm and stood up. "I meant alone. I can't exactly leave this room like this, I look like I've been involved in a murder."

He nodded as she walked away into the bathroom. It took a lot of will power for him not to follow her in and ravage her again but he had other plans. It was late afternoon and they hadn't even begun the drive into the next town where they would make their next hunt.

The car ride to the next town was a much more pleasant one. It was an hour or so from the motel to the closest little town but instead of silence the air was filled with witty, sexy banter and warm, friendly smiles. Damon could picture himself doing this with Elena for the rest of their lives. Travelling the world going from one town to the next, feeding and fucking and enjoying themselves. He smiled to himself at the thought.

"We're here." Damon said.

Elena fixed her gaze on the small town. It was a little like Mystic Falls, small and quaint and in a world of it's own. She wondered quietly to herself where they would be making their next hunt.

Damon pulled into a car park outside a bar and turned off the car.

"What's the plan?" Elena asked.

Damon smirked. "We're not hunting just yet. Tomorrow. I had plans to hunt today but we got…distracted. So we'll stay here tonight, there's a couple rooms out the back of the bar. Then tomorrow I'll teach you."

"So this is my fault?" Elena smiled playfully.

Damon stared at her smile. That smile to him said everything he ever needed to know. It told him how much she loved being with him and how happy she was and in reality that was all Damon needed.

"Damon?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh right. Yes, it's your fault." He smiled back.

They entered the bar which in actual fact looked much like the Grill in Mystic Falls. Everything was wood. This was slightly more 'country' but still nice enough. They made their way to the bar and slid into seats beside each other. The bar was half full, a couple of cowboy hat wearing men drinking beers down one end, two scantily clad teens playing pool and a family eating dinner at one of the tables. The bar tender served them immediately.

"What'll it be?" He questioned.

"Two bourbons." Damon ordered.

Elena raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't tend to like bourbon, Stefan had told her it would curb her thirst but it didn't really. Damon's bourbon tasted slightly better but did nothing for her blood thirst.

"What? You want a beer instead?" He asked feeling stupid that he hadn't asked her first.

"No, no. It's fine." She smiled.

It was a couple of hours and 4 bourbons (each) later that they finally decided it was time to sleep. Damon asked the bartender for a room and he quickly obliged. The room was a move up from the motel. It was small and sparsely decorated but it would do for tonight.

"I'm thirsty." Elena complained as she slumped on the bed.

"You just had four bourbons!" Damon replied, starting to unbutton his black shirt.

"I mean for _blood_." She said.

Damon stopped mid-button and a smirk crept onto his face.

"Were those two girls still in the bar when we left?" Damon asked.

"I think so." Elena quickly replied.

"Let's eat then." Damon said, licking his lips.

Both of them sped out of the room and found the girls easily who were just leaving the bar. They swept them into the ally and compelled them not to scream before feeding on them. As Damon sucked blood from his dinner he looked over at Elena. Her eyes were closed and her face at the intense concentration look on it as she sucked the blood from her victim. Blood trickled down Elena's mouth and her chin and down her neck. It made Damon so horny.

He pulled his mouth from the girl and compelled her to forget everything and leave. Elena did the same to her girl. They raced each other back to the room, the door slamming behind them.

"That's better." Elena breathed, feeling more satisfied.

"I'm still thirsty." Damon smirked.

"Really? I found that quite filling." Elena replied.

As Elena turned around to face Damon he sped over to her and captured her mouth in his own. She immediately reciprocated the kiss, intertwining her hands in his hair. Damon left her mouth and began an excruciatingly slow descent down her jaw and her neck. Elena moaned with each sensual kiss, pawing at Damon's shirt desperately trying to remove it. He bit down on her neck suddenly and began to suckle on the blood.

Just as Elena had managed to free the buttons of Damon's shirt her cell phone started to ring.

"Leave it." Damon ordered harshly knowing very well it would be his brother.

"It's probably Stefan…" Elena responded pulling away from Damon.

Elena grabbed her phone from her bag and answered the call, much to Damon's dismay.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey. How's it going?" Stefan replied.

His deep, calm voice was soothing and gentle and instantly Elena felt guilty. There she had been just about to cheat on Stefan _again_ with his brother and he was calling her to see how the hunting was going.

"Uhm. Yeah, it's good. Damon and I…we've been really busy hunting and stuff." Elena told Stefan.

Across the room Damon's fists were tightly clenched. Of course Stefan would call at a time like this. He looked over to Elena all flushed and beautiful sitting on the bed. Stefan didn't deserve her. He didn't know what to do with a girl like Elena. He thought she needed kind and caring and sweet but what she wanted was someone like Damon, someone who knew how to challenge her.

"That's good. So Damon's behaving himself then?" Stefan questioned. His voice was light but Elena could tell he was hiding how serious he wanted to be.

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course. Nothing unusual." Elena responded.

Damon walked over to Elena his shirt now gone. Elena's eyebrows furrowed. He smirked down at her as she sat on the bed and he knelt down to the side of the bed. Damon started to caress her legs and kiss them softly. Elena's body started to tingle and react even though she didn't want it to.

"So, did you learn anything new?" Stefan said

Elena's concentration was elsewhere. Damon kissed up her legs, starting at her knees and working his way slowly up to her inner thighs. If Elena hadn't been on the phone with Stefan she would have ripped off his clothes but she was on the phone.

"Elena?" Stefan questioned.

"Huh? What? Sorry. I'm…uh…just a little tired." She said.

Damon smirked into her skin as he started to pull her shorts down her legs. Did it bother him that he was seducing his brother's girlfriend while she was on the phone to him? Not really. Damon had loved Katherine. He would have done anything to be by her side for all of eternity. Did Stefan care way back when? Not at all. When Katherine had returned all Damon wanted was to be with her but she wanted Stefan and that really pissed Damon off. So was this revenge? Possibly. He really did care about Elena though. But this right now, this was revenge.

"Oh. Do you want me to go?" Stefan said, his voice soft.

Damon shook his head no vigorously.

"No." Elena replied. "How are things back in Mystic Falls?"

Damon smiled as he began to remove her panties. He breathed her in and licked his lips. He was going to ravish her and make her scream.

"Normal." Stefan laughed. "Caroline keeps telling me I'm an idiot for letting you leave with Damon. She thinks he's going to corrupt you or something."

"Corrupt me?" Elena forced a laugh.

His tongue was on her. She choked back a moan and shut her eyes tightly trying to concentrate on anything but what Damon was doing to her.

"Yeah. She's crazy, I know. But I trust you." Stefan spoke.

_I trust you_. The words repeated themselves in Elena's head. Stefan trusted her. Here she was on her back with Damon's mouth on her and Stefan was _trusting her_. Elena forced a small laugh to hide the horrible guilt she was feeling.

As Stefan continued to fill Elena in or anything she had missed in the past 24 hours Damon continued to devour her. He licked her up and down and sucked on her, dipping his tongue inside her warm, wet hold and loving every bit of it. Elena fisted the sheets and pursed her lips fiercely trying to stifle any signs she was being pleasured right now. She looked down at Damon, her eyes full of lust and that _fuck me _glint in her eyes. Damon smirked back at her, delving a finger inside her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

"Elena?" Stefan questioned.

"Oh…Ouch…I stubbed my toe." Elena lied, which wasn't an easy thing for her to do.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…fine." Elena said through gritted teeth.

Damon plunged another finger inside her, working her in the way she loved. His thumb brushed her sensitive nub sending her body into over drive.

"Stefan I have to go." Elena breathed.

"Oh. Okay. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you." Stefan said.

"You too. Bye."

The moment Elena ended the call she grabbed fistfuls of Damon's shaggy black hair and let a cat like mew leave her mouth.

"Don't stop. Never stop." Elena gasped.

Damon smirked. He pulled his fingers from her and Elena shot up with a displeasing look on her face. Damon removed his remaining clothes and sat on the bed. He grabbed Elena's waist and pulled her onto his lap, his dick rubbing against her wet slit. Elena grinded on top of him as Damon massaged her breasts and played with her nipples. He hadn't even entered her yet but she already felt like she could cum.

"Ride me." Damon said.

The words hit Elena hard. It was erotic and hot and exactly what she wanted to do. She lifted herself up slightly and watched as Damon guided himself inside her. Even though they had fucked several times over now the feeling never got old. The exact moment he entered her it was complete bliss and an overwhelming sense of pleasure would rush through her like a tidal wave. Elena placed her hands on Damon's chest and slowly began to move atop him. Her eyes were closed intently but she could picture the look on her lover's face, pure satisfaction.

Damon grabbed Elena's hips and helped her move on top of him, willing her to make her moves faster and harder. Her clit rubbed against his body only adding to the pleasure she was experiencing. Every inch of him was inside her, she consumed him and he was more then happy about it. As she began to ride him more intensely Damon grasped the back of her neck with one hand and started meeting her movements with his own thrusts.

"Look at me." He said.

Elena opened her eyes and met his perfect blue eyes. The intense stare between them only made their intimacy better. Elena's torso was stained with a long drip of blood that had somehow managed to slide down into her top. He traced the line of blood with his fingers, smirking at the image of her feeding on that poor girl. This was the life. The life Damon could imagine himself living for eternity. They would go from bed to bed, motel to hotel fucking and licking and kissing and feeding all over the world. Maybe they'd even get their own place or two, just somewhere they could call home when they wanted to be in one place for long enough.

His thoughts were interrupted as Elena dug her nails into his chest, Damon winced at the slight pain she had caused him but quickly erased it from his mind. She was staring down at him, her bottom lip plump and red was between her teeth.

"_Damon_." She moaned. "_Damon. Damon._"

He was close. So close. That edge that people spoke of, that holy grail was in his sights. He fondled Elena's breasts and grasped a fistful of an ass cheek helping her to ride him into his release.

"Shit. I'm-I'm…_fuck! _Elena!" Damon growled loudly feeling his body reach it's peak.

Elena continue to ride him into her own release which sent waves of pleasure and pain through Damon's body as his manhood was very sensitive. But he didn't stop her. He watched on as she ran her hands through her mess of brown hair and her mouth slightly parted. Damon placed a thumb gently against her clit and started to rub, Elena was shocked back to the situation and not a moment later her high came crashing through her more powerful then it had ever been.

"_Damon!_" She screamed.

She slumped against his body lazily afterwards. Damon couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. He was sure if there was anyone else within 3 miles of this place they would have heard Elena's screams. It brought him mass pride to know that was all him. Could Stefan make her scream that like? Did Stefan please her the way he did? Did Stefan rub her just at the time right time? Damon sincerely doubted it. He had never heard a single girl scream Stefan's name during their trysts in all the years he had been unlucky enough to be in the vicinity. Yes, Damon was sure this was a new experience for Elena.

The moment ended when Elena slid beside him. Damon felt at a loss when their bodies were no longer in contact but it was just for a few seconds as soon after Elena cuddle into his side, her head resting on his chest. Damon wasn't much of a cuddler. But that was probably because there weren't many girls he had been with that he felt like cuddling. Of course, this was different. Damon slung his arm around her and pulled her in tight. The curve of her naked body rested comfortably against his. He looked down at Elena, her eyes already closed. She had a cute little smile on her face that Damon knew was for him.

Damon finally closed his eyes too. Words didn't need to be shared between them. Tomorrow they would hunt.

* * *

**A/N: **I'd just like to thank anyone and everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this recently. I wouldn't be able to write without all of your kind words. I hope you enjoyed this and please keep reviewing, favouriting and following.

Hopefully won't be too long before I post the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

It was bright and early Sunday morning. Damon groaned as he opened his eyes only to smile once they had opened because Elena was still beside him resting peacefully. The thought that it was already Sunday and they would be making their way home at some point today or this afternoon bummed him out a little bit. He wished this weekend could go on forever. Damon was afraid of what Elena might do or think once they had returned to Mystic Falls. Would she regret the entire weekend and go running back to Stefan? He really wasn't sure. He hoped not. He hoped that she would tell Stefan it was over and they'd pack their bags and leave Mystic Falls behind. Yeah, he could dream.

As much as he didn't want to wake Elena Damon also knew they were here for a reason (or two). She needed to learn to hunt and Damon was going to teach her. He checked his watch - 9.30am - and gently shook Elena.

"Hey, Elena…" He whispered.

"_No_." She whined, curling up closer to Damon.

Her closeness made his heart pump viscously.

"I know. I don't want to go either but we have plans." Damon said.

Elena's eyes finally fluttered open, Elena took a little while adjusting to her surroundings but when she did Damon was glad she didn't jump out of bed of start beating him because of last night. She instead looked at him with sparkling eyes and smiled. Damon was only too happy to return the smile. Elena placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good morning." She lazily drawled.

Damon watched on closely as she stretched her arms, still naked from the night before. The hunter in him wanted to pounce on her and ravish her but he submerged the feeling quickly.

"C'mon. Get up. Get dressed. We have work to do." Damon tried to say as cheerfully as he could.

Elena sat up and gathered her her things, dressing in a pair of dark denim jeans and khaki coloured shirt. Damon was dressed as usual in black jeans and a black shirt. As they got into Damon's car Elena finally asked where they were going.

"So where are we going?"

"The hospital." Damon stated.

"What? Why?" Elena questioned.

"Because it's a place where you're going to be tested. You need to not only learn to feed Elena but to suppress your hunger when you need to. What happens if Jeremy or someone you love is badly injured and you have to help stop bleeding or at the very least be in the proximity of blood? You need to learn to cope with that ever lasting hunger and learn how to keep it at bay. The hospital is the perfect place. There are sick and wounded people everywhere, you will be tested beyond belief." He explained.

"I'm not ready." Elena protested.

"Yes, you are." Damon replied.

"No, Damon I'm not. I've only been doing this for a short while…" Elena stammered.

She was only met with a smile as they pulled into a hospital car park. There were no words exchanged during the short walk to the hospital entrance and it was not until they were a few feet away from entering the building that Elena stopped.

"I-I can't." She said.

"You can." Damon responded.

"What if I hurt someone…or kill them?" Elena worried.

"You won't. I won't let you. Trust me Elena. I wouldn't make you do this if I didn't think you were ready. I _know_ you can do this."

With that Damon grabbed her hand and held it in his own and marched her through the big glass doors. They made their way silently to one of the critical care wards where Damon compelled a few nurses to disregard their presence. He took Elena to the first room he seen and scanned the chart. Car accident victim, with mostly internal wounds. This wouldn't be too confronting to start off with. To double check Damon peeked in the room and made sure the victim only had minor external wounds.

He opened the door and led Elena in, closing it behind them and shutting the blinds. As much as he trusted and believed in Elena it would do neither of them any good if she suddenly pounced on the victim and someone seen her. Elena paused in the corner of the room. She could already smell the blood. Her whole face began to change and even though Damon loved her vampire feeding look he knew he had to help her control it.

"Don't breathe. Stop taking in the scent and hold your breath. When you think you are ready take a slow breath." Damon instructed, watching her carefully.

Lucky for them the victim was heavily sedated.

Elena stood still and silent for minutes until Damon finally saw her take a breath.

"Now as that scent fills your nose think about that man lying there. Think about his family. Maybe he has a wife and children. Think about the devastation on their faces after being told their father was ripped to pieces." Damon said.

It was a cruel, horrible thought but this was the way to get to Elena. For Damon it was simple. After a century he was able to take control and suppress his thirst by closing his eyes but for Elena it was different. He knew by making he see that the person she's about to drink to death is a _person_ with a family and a life she won't be able to let the thirst consume her. Or at least that was what he was hoping.

"Is it working?" Damon asked softly.

"I-I can still smell it." Elena said shakily.

"Close your eyes then. Picture him. Picture him holding his baby in his arms or kissing his wife. Make your brain see that he is not food." Damon softly coaxed.

Elena closed her eyes and pictured the bulky man with a baby girl in his arms, smiling down on her. It made her smile and after a few cautious minutes her thirst subsided and she opened her eyes no longer fearful that she would rip that man's throat out. She grinned at Damon and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Damon I did it! I did it!" She exclaimed.

"Yes you did. But we need to keep going." Damon said.

They existed the room and Damon continued down the hall until he found what he was looking for. Attempted murder victim. Multiple severe stab wounds and a gun shot wound. Damon's lips curled up. This would be messy and he hoped Elena could handle it.

"Okay. Elena. In here is a man with severe injuries. Open, bloody wounds. I'm asking you this once, do you think you can handle it?" Damon asked.

"I-I, I think so." Elena replied.

Damon cautiously opened the door and took a step inside. The delectable smell of blood filled his nostrils immediately. His eyes started to turn, he could feel it. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes and gulped back the feeling of thirst that almost overwhelmed him.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Elena nodded. She took a step in the door and sped to the furthest corner from the man. Damon once again closed the door and the blinds. Elena's whole face changed again but Damon could tell this would be harder to control.

"Elena do it again. Remember what I said." Damon spoke.

"I can't. I can't. It's too strong. I'm so….thirsty." She said.

"You _can_ do it." Damon instructed.

Elena's eyes did not change. She stared at the man until it got the better of her. In a flash she was at the man's neck sucking the life from him greedily. Damon launched at her and pulled her back, it took all his strength to hold her.

"Stop! Listen to me. Close your eyes, Elena. Do it." Damon ordered.

"Let me go!" She cried out.

"Close your eyes!" Damon demanded.

Elena closed them.

"Now stop breathing and picture him. Picture what it might do to his mother or father or sister or brother if you killed him. What if he's just like you and Jeremy? No one but each other. What might that do to his sister if you killed him Elena?" Damon said.

A tear rolled down Elena's cheek and slowly but surely her vampirism started to disappear and her face returned to normal. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the bleeding wound she had caused the man.

"What have I done?" Elena cried.

"It's okay. I stopped you before you could do any real damage. Don't worry. The good thing is you brought yourself back from the brink." Damon smiled.

"I attacked him." Elena sobbed.

"You stopped." Damon replied.

"Only because you made me!" She exclaimed.

"No. I _helped_ you. But you stopped. You controlled yourself. You are not going to get the hang of this overnight but you're doing extremely well. I'm proud of you and you should be proud of yourself. Now, don't worry about him. We're going to get a nurse and it'll be fine."

Elena nodded and followed Damon out of the room. He compelled a nurse to dress the wound and think nothing of it and they left the hospital. Without realising it they had been in there for over 2 hours. Damon was saddened to know that they had to be making their way back to Mystic Falls soon. As they both got in the car and Damon started the engine, pulling out of the hospital car park Elena placed her hand on top of his.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" Damon asked.

"For believing in me. For helping me."

Elena leant over and kissed Damon on the lips. It wasn't friendly. It was a _real_ kiss. One that said to Damon that this was real.

Most of the car ride home was silent. They held hands and exchanged glances and small talk. When Damon pulled into the Salvatore driveway he didn't want to have the conversation he knew was waiting for him. He shut off the engine, the darkness surrounding them.

"Look, Damon. I know what happened on the weekend was…well it was what it was. I just…I'm with Stefan and I can't keep doing this to him." She said, practically a whisper.

"Then don't. Be with me. We'll leave Mystic Falls. I'll take you anywhere." Damon replied, feeling like he was begging.

"Don't." Elena said, shaking her head. "You know I can't. I _love_ Stefan. He's your brother and this was…it was a bad thing to do to him. You're a wonderful person Damon even if you don't show it to anyone but me. I know who you really are and you deserve to be with someone that loves you."

"You do love me. I can see it. Elena, please."

"I _love_ Stefan. You're my friend Damon. A good friend. A friend who has been helping me through a lot. But that is all. Please don't make this harder then it already is."

"Screw Stefan!"

"Damon. Please! Just keep this weekend between us. I had a great time and it was fun but it's over. We should go back to our lives. Mine as Stefan's girlfriend and yours as the town bad boy." Elena tried to laugh.

Damon couldn't say a thing. Elena had broken his heart. Even though it was a long shot he had desperately hoped for his happy ending. The ending where she would leave with him. Did Damon ever get the happy ending he so badly wanted? No. Being good got him no where as a human and being bad got him also no where as a vampire. What was he to do? Elena gave Damon was final sad look before grabbing her bag and leaving the car. Damon watched on excruciatingly as she jumped into Stefan's awaiting arms on the front porch.

As Damon got out of the car he tried not to listen to their conversation.

_"I missed you too Stefan."_

* * *

__A/N: I am sorry this has taken so long. It's been a bit of a hectic week or so for me so I do apologise. How are we all enjoying TVD now that it has returned? I'm a bit bummed that they're playing down the Damon/Elena part, but I think other then that I'm enjoying it. I hope this chapter lived up to any expectations anyone might have had and hopefully you'll see another update from me really soon.

Please don't forget to review, follow and favourite if you haven't already.


	7. Chapter 7

"So why isn't Damon taking you hunting this weekend again?" Caroline asked, eyeing Elena suspiciously.

Elena and Caroline were pulling into Elena's driveway. They had decided they needed a girls night. Bonnie was unfortunately away this weekend but it was fine just being the two of them. Caroline grabbed her bag from the backseat and stared at Elena waiting for an answer. It was Friday afternoon and Elena hadn't seen or spoken to Damon since Sunday night. Stefan had mentioned something about Damon going out of town on Tuesday…

"Elena!?" Caroline said, bringing Elena back to Earth.

"Oh uh. I think he went somewhere. Yeah. Stefan said he went out of town or something like that." Elena replied, fishing for her own bag.

"Really? Hmm. Without you? I thought he was devoted to helping you hunt." Caroline said, rolling her eyes. "Or getting into your pants."

"Care!" Elena screeched, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"What? You know it's the truth. Damon is nothing but a manipulative jerk! The only reason he is offering to do anything nice is because he wants you all to himself."

Elena got out of the car. She knew Caroline was telling the truth. Yeah, maybe the only reason Damon had wanted to teach her to hunt was because they would be alone and he could charm his way into bed with her. It had worked.

"I don't know why you even agreed to go with him!?" Caroline called, following after Elena into the Gilbert house.

It was empty. Jeremy had left for the night.

"Because I can't drink animal blood or blood bags so I need to learn to feed. You don't drink blood from the vein. Damon does. Trust me, if I could do it another way I would." Elena told Caroline.

Was it true? Elena wasn't sure. Would she take back that weekend of crazy amazing sex? Still not sure. If given the chance right now to hunt with Damon or another option would she choose different? Her answer was troubling to her because she really wanted to hunt with Damon. He made it fun. It wasn't torture and it didn't make her feel guilty. He made her see that in order to survive she needed to feed and as long as she wasn't killing anyone there was no harm in drinking a little blood from a human.

"Well just so you know it's _killing_ Stefan that you're alone with Damon all that time." Caroline revealed, taking out her manicure kit.

Elena's head snapped around to face Caroline.

"What?" Elena asked.

Caroline looked utterly shocked that she had shared that information. Everyone knew Caroline wasn't so good at keeping secrets but she had promised Stefan that she wouldn't tell Elena how much it was ripping him up inside when she was away with Damon.

"Forget it." Caroline said.

"No. Tell me. What did Stefan say exactly?"

Caroline sighed. "He said that as much as he trusted you he knew what his brother was capable of. He wants you to learn how to feed but he wishes Damon didn't have to be a part of that. Everyone knows Damon wants you. Stefan knows too. He told me that he had a weird feeling in his gut about you spending time with Damon."

Elena wanted to die. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Stefan's gut knew what a treacherous, slut she was.

"Don't worry. I reassured him that you'd have to be completely out of your mind to even go there. It's _Damon_." Caroline laughed.

"Yeah. Right." Elena said, trying to join in on the laughter.

"Anyway, enough boy talk! Which movie first?"

Elena couldn't sleep. Her mind was consumed with the thought that Stefan would find out about her weekend tryst with Damon. She looked over to the sleeping Caroline beside, snoring softly. Elena wanted to close her eyes and succumb to the slumber that she so desperately needed but found that she was just unable to. So she got out of bed and tip toed out of her room and closed to the door quietly behind her. She crept downstairs to the kitchen and absentmindedly opened the fridge door, the glowing light inside the only source of light in the room.

She glanced over the items in the fridge. She wasn't particularly interested in anything that was inside. Just as she was about to close the door she felt an eery presence. Elena turned her head around and was met with a dark shadow but before she could scream a hand covered her mouth. Elena's eyes snapped shut and when she dared to open them she was thankful for the person she was met with.

"Damon you dick!" Elena cursed quietly, seeing his familiar face in front of her.

"Sorry. I didn't want you to wake Caroline." Damon replied.

"What the hell are you doing here at this time anyway? You shouldn't be here…" Elena told him.

Damon was drunk. Elena could tell. His eyes were droopy and tired. He lazily smiled at her, his tell tale smirk creeping on to his face. Great, the last thing she needed was a drunk Damon in her house while her best friend was sleeping upstairs. As much as she wanted to kick him out she also knew there was obviously a reason for him being here.

"Are you drunk?" She questioned.

"Me? Drunk? _Never_." Damon laughed.

"Damon." Elena warned.

"Just a little." Damon replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"C'mon. This way." Elena said.

She grabbed his hand and the moment she had she immediately regretted it. Sparks flew through her body at the slightest of contact. She dragged Damon quickly into the living room and shut the doors, hoping it would be enough to quieten him so Caroline wouldn't wake up. The last thing she needed was Caroline questioning her over why Damon was here.

"Sit." She instructed, pointing to the sofa.

"Ohh I like it when your bossy." Damon teased, taking a seat. "Is this the part where I take my clothes off?"

Elena rolled her eyes. As much as she hated to admit it the slightly sexual comment made her tingle inside. She knew he was joking - or at least she thought he was joking - but either way it still made her feel _something_.

"Why are you here Damon?" Elena asked, demanding an answer.

"Why am _I _here? I don't know…because way back when some bitch called Katherine turned me into a vampire I assume to watch me suffer an eternity of loneliness and hatred. Why are _you_ here?" He countered.

She wanted so bad to hate him for being such a jackass but all she could do was laugh. He was drunk and making jokes and it was amusing. Damon didn't often lose control of himself, even when he was intoxicated.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, his face full of innocence.

"You're funny when you're drunk." Elena told him.

Damon ran his hand through his mess of black hair. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. Why had he come to Elena's in the first place?

"When did you get back in to town?" Elena all of a sudden said, breaking the silence.

Damon seemed to ponder the thought. "Tonight." He said.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"Oh here, there, everywhere." Damon replied, yawning.

"_Why_ did you go?"

Damon closed his eyes. His head was throbbing. He wasn't sure how much alcohol he had consumed, but he was sure it was a lot. He shrugged his shoulders and moved his head from side to side before answering her.

"_You_."

Elena felt her heart sink. She didn't know how to respond or even if she _should_ respond. Instead she did the worst thing she could possibly do. She leant in close and let Damon wrap his arm around her shoulders as she buried her head into his chest. She loved Damon's scent. Damon sighed contently and held her tight. It wasn't too long before Elena's eyes were fluttering closed themselves and she was finally succumbing to her slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really, really, really, really sorry this took so long. I had a few people reviewing asking me to update. So I'm so sorry that this took long. Truth be told I was having a really hard time trying to write. Writers block and all. I love this story and it is my first TVD fic and I really want to finish it and not be half assed about it you know? I always start something and never finish it because I get bored or I can't think and I lose interest. But I am determined to finish this one because of all you loyal readers out there. I don't know when this is going to end or how it's going to end yet but I'm thinking maybe max 20 chapters.

This is also a short one due to the writers block. Sometimes there are just chapters that need to be written but you're not really inspired to write them. This is currently the case. So after my novel of a note I hope you enjoyed the update and I really hope (not promising anything) that I can get another update for you within a week.

Please keep reviewing/following/favouriting because it does inspire me and keeps me on track.


	8. Chapter 8

"Elena!? Elena!?" Caroline called through-out the house.

Elena's eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the blinding light filtering through the windows. It took a moment for her to realise where she was but more importantly who she was with. _Damon_. Caroline's voice once again called out for Elena and Elena started to panic. She shoved Damon roughly earning herself a sleepy scowl as he opened his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Damon asked.

"Shh." Elena warned. "Get up now. Get up. Get up. Get up."

She shoved and pushed Damon until he was on his feet. When he was she pushed him and pushed him until she pushed him right into one of the cupboard. He unwillingly got inside the cupboard and Elena quickly closed the door. Just in time because Caroline pulled open the door to the living room and eyed Elena with suspicion.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Caroline asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Care. I was…I was…" Elena stammered for an answer.

"Why are you down here anyway? I woke up and you were gone." Caroline interjected.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Elena answered quickly. "So I came down here and I must've fallen asleep on the sofa. Silly me."

Caroline at first didn't seem to believe Elena but after a few reassuring smiles she shrugged her shoulders and gave her friend the benefit of the doubt. Why would she have a reason to lie?

"So I have to go. I'm meeting Tyler soon and I need to go home and shower. I'll call you later though!" Caroline said as she headed for the door.

"Sure. Have a good time." Elena called after her.

Elena waited to hear Caroline's car heading down the street before she opened the cupboard door and harshly pulled Damon from it. He fell to the floor in a heap wearing that ridiculous smirk he always did.

"Hiding your dirty little secret?" He quipped.

_Dirty little secret_. That made Elena feel dirty.

"Shut up. What the hell do you think you're doing showing up at my house in the middle of the night, Damon!?" She yelled, feeling her anger boil inside.

"I'm sorry I was drunk. I don't know what I was thinking." Damon mocked.

"How dare you come into my house and fall asleep on my sofa." Elena yelled.

Damon raised an eyebrow. Had she forgotten she too had fallen asleep beside him? No she hadn't. The moment the words left her mouth she remembered the conversation she had with Damon last night.

_"Why did you go?"_

_"You."_

"I seem to remember you falling asleep right beside me. So get up off your high horse." Damon replied.

Elena stormed past him and up the stairs to her bedroom. She was too furious to look at him, to talk to him. But unfortunately for her he followed her.

"I came because I was drunk and I was lonely and I wanted to see you." Damon revealed, standing in the doorway.

Elena turned around to meet his icy stare. She knew what he said was probably true. Why else would he have come? But how did it make her feel? That was the important question. She wanted to feel nothing. She wanted to tell Damon that he shouldn't have come and that they were just friends and that was all it would ever be but somehow the words wouldn't form in her mouth. She knew it was because they weren't true. Were they just friends? Really?

Damon took a step inside her bedroom towards her, looking for any sign that he was unwelcome. He was not met with one. Elena stayed perfectly still.

"I was sitting at the bar alone thinking how I got myself into this mess. How I fell for the girl who's dating my brother. I had to see you." Damon whispered.

"Damon…" Elena spoke.

Damon composed himself suddenly changing his stance completely.

"I'm going for a trip later this afternoon to hunt. You are welcome to join me." He said.

Even though his words had no sexual innuendos or influences Elena knew it had a second meaning.

"I'll…I'm…I." She stammered.

"I'm leaving at two. Let me know by then if you're coming or not."

Without saying goodbye Damon left.

Two o'clock came around quicker then Elena would have liked. She had spent the better part of the morning cursing herself for not kicking Damon out last night and then the rest of the time she spent wondering whether it was a good idea to go hunting with him. She was hungry. She wasn't going to deny that. She hadn't hunted properly since last weekend. Sure Matt had been by a couple of times so she could have a quick meal but other then that she hadn't eaten. Just as she had thought about the hunger her mouth began to ache. Elena thought about blood dripping from veins and the delicious taste in her mouth afterwards.

She hated to admit it, but she needed to hunt. Was it a good idea to leave with Damon? No. Not at all.

Elena hopped in her car and drove to the Salvatore's. Maybe if she was lucky (or unlucky?) Damon would have already left and she would be be thankful. But as she pulled into the driveway she knew that wasn't going to happen. Damon's car sat stationary. She stepped out of the car and made her way to the front door. Her heart was beating fast, but not the kind of fast it used to beat because she was excited to see Stefan. This was scary, like she was afraid or nervous.

She opened the door knowing she didn't have to knock and quietly crept in the door. As she made her way through the hallway leading to the spacious living area she found Stefan.

"Hey." She said, a smile on her face.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked, coming over to hug her.

Elena returned the hug eagerly.

"I just came to see you." She lied easily.

He gave her his warm, loving smile and offered her a glass of bourbon. She accepted it and gulped it down quickly, hoping it would relieve her hunger and she would no longer need to go hunting. But just as she had finished her drink Damon came down the stairs that tell-tale smirk on his all too handsome face. God he was gorgeous.

"Brother, Elena." He acknowledged.

Damon looked pleased with himself. Because he was. He knew why Elena was really here. Yes, he had overheard her telling Stefan that she had come just for a visit. But Damon knew better. It was no coincidence that she had _dropped by_ at the very same time he would be leaving to go hunting.

"Damon." Stefan replied.

Things had been tense between them. Stefan openly admitted to Damon that he did not trust his intentions towards taking Elena hunting on the weekend to which Damon had told Stefan he was insane. Stefan was right though. Damon's intentions weren't entirely good. Yes, he took Elena hunting for her benefit but he got to spend quality time with her, bedding her and kissing her and showing her who was the better Salvatore.

Damon and Elena exchanged a glance. Elena hoped Stefan didn't notice. One thing she was sure of though was that she was glad vampires didn't have special abilities like in Twilight, or she would have been in trouble.

Stefan touched Elena's arm and turned her attention back to him. The tension in the room was unbelievable.

"I was thinking if you don't have plans tonight we could see a movie." Stefan said.

It was strange to think that normal things like that could still exist for her.

"Uh…" Elena stuttered.

As if Damon could read her mind he interrupted their conversation. He walked right between them and poured himself a bourbon, not even bothering to offer anyone else.

"As romantic and _nice_ a movie sounds," Damon began, throwing back his drink, "I'm heading out soon for a hunting trip. I'll be back by the early hours of the morning. I'm sure you are dying to sink your teeth into something substantial by now." He said, looking at Elena.

Stefan's body raged but he tried not to show it. How dare he! How dare he! Damon had balls to swoop between him and Elena and steal her away. Stefan couldn't possibly tell Elena she couldn't go, what kind of boyfriend would that make him? Starving his own girlfriend. He desperately wanted to tell Damon to go fuck himself but he had to let Elena make a decision. If she _needed _to hunt he would let her go. As a vampire he understood the thirst of blood, he just wished she could get by on animal blood or at the very most a blood bag. He hated this. He hated Damon having one up on him.

"Oh, I…I'm not sure…Stefan?" Elena asked.

Really, she was just trying to find a way that didn't seem so…obvious. If Stefan told her it was okay to go then things were fine. He was fine. If he said nothing or told her it was her choice then she would know it wasn't okay with it and she would stay behind and hunt another time when her body wasn't controlling her mind.

"You should go." Stefan said, clenching his fists. "Drinking from Matt isn't a long term option. You're going to need to hunt."

Even though the words were true, Stefan hated that he had said them. Matt was never going to be a long term feeding bag. Stefan knew that. Stefan knew that Elena would need to hunt and he would have to let her do that. Why couldn't he get his thirst under control? Why couldn't he go with her and let her feed but still be by her side? Oh right, because he turned into _The Ripper_.

"Oh. Okay. I guess if it's okay with Damon…" Elena said, even though she already knew it was okay.

Damon planted a big happy grin on his face and set his glass down.

"Well let's get going then!" Damon said as he waltzed past his brother and Elena.

Elena leant up to Stefan and gave him a kiss on the mouth. Damon wasn't watching but he certainly heard the exchange.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Elena told Stefan.

"Okay. Have fun. I love you." Stefan replied.

"I love you too." Elena said, kissing Stefan's cheek.

"Don't wait up Steffy!" Damon called from the front door.

By the time Elena got to the car Damon had already started it. Damon looked over to Elena with that big happy grin on his face.

"Wipe that grin of your face, now Damon! I'm thirsty, I need to feed. You just happen to be my ride." Elena told Damon.

"Yeah, yeah." Damon said.

Off they went.

* * *

**A/N:** Wasn't that quick! This one is just a tad longer then the last chapter but I really just wanted to get something out there for you guys to make up for the lack of updating lately. I'm trying really hard to write and have things on the go so I can get it done quick for you guys while still retaining my standards. So I came up with a plan where I map out each chapter, chapters ahead so I basically know what I'm going to write. This is weird for me because I usually just start typing and get a feel for where it's going and go from there.

So in my map I'm like on chapter 14. I don't have full chapters or anything, it's basically like a set of guidelines for that that chapter will contain so I can try to stay on track. All I know is that from chapter 14 I'll probably only have maybe 3 chapters left, so we're looking at about 17 chapters. Anyway sorry for the boring, long author's note that I'm sure no one reads anyway. Hope you guys and enjoyed and please keep dropping reviews so I know you're still interested!


	9. Chapter 9

Elena turned the music up on Damon's stereo. Anything to cover the deafening silence. She didn't want to speak to Damon. He hadn't technically done anything wrong (or at least not today) but she was pissed. More pissed off at herself them him. Why did she want to hunt with him? After all the stuff that had happened she thought she would be smarter then that. Elena fiddled with her hands in her lap. The silence between them was weird and awkward and she hated it. She just wanted it to feel normal for her feelings to remain normal. Friends. They were friends. She kept telling herself that at least. Maybe if she said it enough it would eventually get back to her brain.

She gave a sideways glance to Damon. His focus was completely on the road ahead, his steely blue eyes completely in the direction of the road. His shaggy black hair was getting a bit longer then he usually wore it but it still looked undeniably good on him. Damon was dressed in the usual, black, black and black. Black was his colour. He looked _good_ in black. Elena eyes travelled down his torso, picturing how the muscles underneath looked and felt last weekend. _Stop. _She told her herself. But she couldn't. Her eyes kept travelling south reaching his pants. She bit her lip.

Damon's lop sided smirk appeared on his face.

"You just have to say the word." Damon said, breaking their silence.

Elena gulped. _No_. She would not say _the word_. Both of them would keep their clothes on during this journey. _StefanStefanStefan_. She shifted her gaze back to the front and watched the trees pass by. They had been driving for a couple of hours now and Elena was starting to wonder where exactly they were going. She didn't have to wonder long because Damon took a sharp left and began travelling down a dirt road, a sign to one side _Camping Grounds_. Of course. It's dark, secluded and away from Mystic Falls.

Damon stopped the car just a few miles down the dirt road and turned the engine off. As soon as he did Elena had to adjust her vision to the pitch black night. Both of them got out the car and Damon began walking towards the trees. Elena ran to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Keep a look out for some campers." Damon smirked.

"As long as there are no children." Elena warned.

Damon put his hand to his heart mockingly and gave Elena a pout. "I'm hurt that you think I would stoop that low."

They kept walking, listening hard for any sign of a group of people, or even just one. Eventually Elena started to smell smoke, a tell-tale sign of a campfire. They changed their direction towards the smoke and after a few more minutes of walking they could hear them.

…_And that time I banged that chick from the coffee cart on campus! Man she was a maniac in the sack._

_Yeah bro. I knew she'd go hard. I could just tell._

Pigs. That's all Elena could think. Did all boys talk like that? She hoped not. She sincerely hoped Matt had never talked about her like that to Tyler or anyone for that matter. Damon nodded his head, letting Elena know that this would be their dinner. As far as Elena and Damon could tell it was just the two guys, but they were prepared just in case there were more. By now Elena knew the plan, surprise invasion, feed, compel. There would be no reason to compel them first to shut them up, it was deserted besides the men.

On a mental count to three Elena and Damon both sped to the campsite, pouncing on a victim each. They were right, it was just the two men. Damon's victim was a stocky jock-type guy who yelled and screamed for Damon to stop as Damon sunk his teeth into his neck. Elena's victim was a skinnier guy with short blonde hair. He looked terrified as Elena bit into him and only gave a slight guttural cry when Elena punctured his skin. Elena let the blood flow down her throat freely, reminding herself that she had stop short of killing him. She felt powerful and unstoppable as she drank from her victim.

After a minute of solid feeding Elena pulled back from her victim, blood covering her mouth. Her vampire teeth shining in all their glory and her face still shockingly scary. Her victim's face was a pale white, too scared to shout or run. Elena grabbed both sides of his head and stared straight into his eyes.

"You will not remember this. You will tell people that a squirrel attacked you and your friend. Do you understand?" Elena said.

"Yes." Her victim replied.

Damon retracted his mouth from his victims neck a couple of seconds after Elena had finished compelling her victim. He rolled his eyes at the crying, screaming man and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You were attacked by a," He looked to Elena and raised an eyebrow, "by a rabid squirrel. You will not remember me or what happened here. Got it?"

"Yes." His victim replied.

Satisfied Damon and Elena both sped out of sight before their victims could realise it. They raced back to the car, high on adrenaline from their feeding. Coming to a stop at the car, Elena leant back on the hood laughing. Damon stood in front of her, wiping blood from his face on to his black shirt. Neither of them said a thing. The silence of the forest surrounded them in their moment. Damon had to hold back his incredible urge to take Elena right there on the car. Her shirt was covered in blood but her face was lit up with excitement and energy.

Elena shied away from Damon's stare. She hoped Damon and her would be leaving soon now that they had fed.

Damon didn't want to leave so soon though. Even if he wasn't sensationally fucking her, he wanted to spend more time with her. He lifted his black t-shirt over his head revealing his torso. His toned muscles gleamed with a slight sheen of sweat under the moonlight.

"What are you doing?" Elena questioned.

"Changing my shirt." Damon answered, heading round to the back of the car. "It's covered in blood."

He opened the trunk and pulled out a shirt and threw it to Elena. She looked at him with furrowed brows.

"It's for you. You look like you just killed someone."

"I'll just wait until I get home." Elena said.

"No, you won't. If I get pulled over for some reason and we're both covered in blood what do you think a cop is going to say?" Damon told her.

Elena took the shirt into her hands and looked to Damon. "Turn around." She ordered.

Damon smirked but turned around anyway. It was excruciating to know that Elena was topless just a couple of feet away and he couldn't even see. He pictured her pulling her blood stained top over her head and standing there in a black lacy bra, the moonlight illuminating her face. It made him hard just thinking about it. Elena pulled the shirt over her head and let it drape over her body. It was way too big for her but didn't mind. It smelt like Damon.

"You can turn around now." She said.

Slowly, Damon turned around to face her. It was amazing to see Elena in his shirt. It was big on her and covered her entire torso and more but it was sexy. He wondered if he'd ever get to see her wearing it with nothing on underneath. After staring at her for a few seconds he realised he was still topless so he took another t-shirt from his trunk and pulled it over his head. Elena almost sighed at the fact he was now covered.

"Should we get going?" Damon asked, hoping she would say no.

"Yeah, probably." Elena answered.

Even though Damon was disappointed he got in the car anyway and waited for Elena to do the same. When both of them were in the car he hesitated to start it. As he put the keys in the ignition Elena's hand grabbed his forearm. He turned his head to look at her, she was staring at him. Damon could feel the slight warmth of her hand radiating through his skin. He didn't know what do. Should he kiss her? Would he scare her off? He didn't do anything. He kept looking at her hoping she would give him an answer soon.

"I…" She said.

Damon stared at her mouth, her slightly parted, perfectly pink lips enticing him. _Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her_, Damon's brain was screaming. Oh how he wanted to kiss her.

Elena had no idea what she was doing. Why was she stopping Damon from starting the car? Why was she staring at him like a crazy person? Why did she want to jump his bones right now? There was no explanation. She just wanted to. She removed her hand from his arm and placed it on the side of his face gently, Damon leant into her hand. They were so soft and welcoming. Her thumb touched his bottom lip, caressing it softly. She wanted to kiss him. She _needed_ to kiss him.

Damon held his breath and Elena painfully slowly placed her lips on his. One soft kiss. Her lips touched his and he could feel the electricity fly between them. When she didn't move away he responded, kissing her back. It didn't take long for Elena to welcome the kiss. Damon parted her lips with his own and moved his tongue to clash with hers. Their kiss started out slow and soft but quickly turned into a heated exchange of passion between the two. Once the kiss had intensified Elena had lost all hope of staying clothed the entire trip. Damon lost his fingers in her hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulling her closer. He grabbed at her body, touching any bit of her he could. Closer. He needed her to be closer.

He took her waist in his hand and pulled her into his lap, her legs either side of him. It was an awkward position. There wasn't a lot of room for them to be doing this as they soon found out.

"Wait," Damon breathed between kisses. "Back seat."

Elena actually gasped at the loss of contact between their mouths as she climbed into the backseat, Damon following quickly after her. It was only slightly more roomy then the front seat but would be more then ample. Elena lay across the back seat, Damon above her. The car was getting hot and the windows had fogged up. She pulled his face down to meet her own, needing his mouth on hers. Damon meanwhile finding the button on her jeans and hurrying to remove them.

Her skin was a familiar feeling beneath his fingers, but Damon was sure he could never get enough. He caressed every bit of her legs, her calves, the back of her knees, her creamy thighs. Elena's tiny hands tugged at his own shirt as if ordering to remove it. He broke their kiss for a moment as he swiftly lifted the shirt over his head and threw it to the front seat. The air was stale and humid around them but felt like sex. Elena's hands started to explore his chest, feeling every muscle beneath his skin and taking in every bit she could. He was too damn hot for his own good. Those muscles drove girls crazy and Elena was no exception.

Damon's mouth started to travel down Elena's neck, nipping at her skin ever so slightly. Her body writhed beneath him her hips thrusting upwards to make any sort of contact with Damon's hips that she could. It became painfully aware to Damon that he still had his pants on. It was a hard move to manoeuvre but he managed to get his pants off without hurting himself or Elena. He was naked but she was not. A predatory smirk danced on Damon's lips as he lifted the final piece of clothing from Elena's body revealing her black lacy bra. _Just as I imagined_, Damon thought. As much as he loved Elena in the bra, at that moment he just wanted to rid her of it, and he did.

There was no gentle soft kisses or reassurance before he entered her. They didn't need it. They had done this before. It was pure and primal. Just like all the other times before this the very second he was inside it, he felt like bliss. She was warm and tight as her body surrounded him, clenching him with every gasp and moan. Elena dug her fingernails into Damon's back with every thrust that met her hips, feeling the intense pleasure fill up inside her. She would mark his skin and he would bleed but he would quickly heal. Her neck arched as her head leant back, her hands now gripping the door. If they weren't careful they would break something.

Damon took her hips for leverage as he lifted her slightly to get a better angle. He was deep inside her, filling her up and he couldn't think of anywhere better to be. Outside it was silent but inside the car it was filled with guttural growls of pleasure and screams for more. It wasn't love making and it wasn't at all gentle. Damon rubbed her breasts roughly, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Fuck she was beautiful beneath him.

As much as both of them wanted this to last forever neither of them could keep it up much longer. Damon's release was slowly climbing, that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach starting to bubble. Elena felt much the same, her body was on fire, every fibre of her was tingling and awake. She knew that it would not take much or long for her to reach her peak. Damon looked down between them to where they were joined it was a really, really good sight. Every moment he slid out of her he could see the slick juices that had gathered. He slid his hands down her body until they were back at her hips and began the finale. It took all his energy. He fucked her harder and deeper and faster then he ever knew he could, hoping to reach that spot inside her that would make her come undone.

It worked. Elena's body quivered and quaked at the very inkling of her peak. She let out a scream followed by several shouts of his name all jumbled into one as she clenched around him, signalling she was there. Damon could finally let himself go. He pounded into her repeatedly through her release, relishing in the feeling of her walls clenching around him. It wasn't long before he let out a ferocious growl of his own followed by her name spoke lowly.

His movements slowed but they did not stop. Every extra thrust made the both of them shiver in delight. Until finally Damon had to stop. He slowly pulled himself out of her and felt the agonising pain of no longer being that close to her.

Elena sat up beside Damon, her body was glistening in a light film of sweat that glistened in the stark moonlight from their encounter. Damon didn't want to speak. He didn't want any of this to end. He knew however that the inevitable was coming and that very shortly Elena would once again explain how much of a mistake this was and that she still loved Stefan and that it was only Stefan she wanted. It broke his heart every time but the pain was worth it for those times he got to be with her.

It surprised him however when she slid her hand into his that rested on the seat. It was such a simple, small gesture but it warmed Damon's heart and told him something was different about this time.

"I can't deny it anymore." Elena said, breaking their silence. "I can't deny what's between us, what we've shared."

Damon didn't know what to say to her. Was this the talk he had desperately been seeking? Was she about to tell him she was ready to break it off with Stefan?

"The facts are Damon that I still love Stefan. But I…I love you too. How can that be? How can I love you both? Does it make me selfish that I want you both?"

She loved him. That was the first thing Damon heard. Did it make her selfish that she wanted them both? No. Damon didn't think so. Katherine had wanted them both, but that was different. That _was_ selfish. All she wanted was games and to pit them against each other. Elena didn't want that, that Damon knew. Damon knew Elena hated this, hated the fact that she didn't know which brother she wanted more.

"No. It doesn't make you selfish." Damon replied.

"So what do I do, Damon? I can't…I can't choose between you. I don't want to hurt either of you." Elena said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Damon wanted her to choose. He wanted her to say it was him and only him but he knew that wasn't going to happen. She loved Stefan, Damon had accepted that long ago. But now she loved him too and he had to take what it could.

"I don't care if you can't choose." Damon told her. "I don't care if you want Stefan too."

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth. Damon could live with having Elena in secret. He could live with the secret moments they got to share and the weekends hunting. That was the truth. But the lie was that he did care. He cared that she loved Stefan too. He cared that she wanted Stefan too. He cared because it ripped him apart to see her with him. But he had to have her and if the only way to have her was to share then, well he would make that sacrifice. He would let his heart pound with anger and hurt every time she kissed him and every time she told him she loved him as long as he got her too. As long as he got to kiss her and hold her and tell her he loved her also. Damon would do that.

"I'm not sure I can do that. I don't know that I can lie and cheat…" Elena whispered.

"You already have." Damon reminded her. "I'd like to think it would be worth it." Damon said, giving Elena a smirk.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. She was a moral person. She didn't like to cheat or lie but somehow she felt she had no other choice unless she lived without them both. What kind of world would that be? And if Damon was okay with being her secret then she would be okay with it too. It was selfish of her to lie to Stefan and to cheat on him, but she felt she a sad hopelessness thinking about her other option. Wasn't she allowed to be selfish for once? Couldn't she live her life without thinking about everyone else but herself just once?

"It will be worth it." Elena confirmed. "It will be worth it."

* * *

**A/N:** So that was a long chapter wasn't it? I've pretty much finished this story at the moment, I've mapped every last chapter, written bits and pieces I'm just fixing things up for you guys. After this chapter there will be 8 left, so enjoy it while you can!

I'm thinking after this is done and dusted I might do something less...story like. I was thinking of doing a collection of one shots, Delena of course, some smutty some not. Please let me know if you'd be interested.

Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

The moment they arrived back at the Salvatore boarding house, their exteriors changed. Gone was the flirty light hearted banter they shared in the car and the tentative kisses. They had to go back to their lives where Stefan was her boyfriend and Damon was simply his brother. Although in secret Damon was kind of her boyfriend too. They shared one last knowing glance as they entered the front door. The house was quiet as it was the early hours of the morning. Elena should have gone home. That's what she felt like. Why had she come back here?

Damon wanted to tell her to come to bed with him, not so they could fuck or touch but so he could hold her in his arms. He knew that wasn't an option, but he could dream. Just as Elena was about to open her mouth to say something Stefan lazily walked half way down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"You're back." He smiled.

It was warm and friendly and loving but it didn't melt Elena's heart. It didn't make it skip a beat or pound any faster. She smiled back and nodded her head. Damon felt the heat rise in his face from the anger that was boiling in his stomach.

"You want to come to bed? I don't know what time it is, but I'm sure you're exhausted." Stefan said.

The question sat thick in the air, or at least the air between Damon and Elena. Damon felt hurt and angry. Less then a couple of hours ago Elena was beneath him screaming his name for all the forest animals to hear and now she was hopping into bed with his brother. Would she fuck him? Would she touch him and scream his name the way she screamed Damon's? God, Damon hoped not. He didn't even want to try and picture that scenario because it made him feel sick.

"Sure." Elena replied.

Elena gave Damon a small smile that he hoped was some sort of apology as she made her way up to the bedroom with Stefan. As tired as Damon was he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep now. All he could think about is if Stefan and Elena were sleeping or if they were doing something else. What in the world possessed him to think he could do this? To think he could share her with his brother of all people. Damon stormed to his own room, hoping for just once that his vampire hearing would fail him.

Meanwhile in Stefan's bedroom.

"I didn't bring anything to sleep in." Elena said.

"Oh. That's alright." Stefan replied. "You can borrow one of my shirts."

Elena's stomach flopped at the thought. Damon would have told her she didn't need anything to sleep in. Damon would have ripped her clothes off of her and they would have already been halfway to heaven by now. But this was Stefan and Stefan was a gentleman. Stefan didn't push or pressure Elena into sex, he waited until it was clear what she wanted and then he would softly cradle her into a satisfying release. That was okay with Elena. Stefan and Damon were brothers but they weren't the same person.

"Here." He said, interrupting Elena's thoughts and throwing her a shirt.

Her reflexes let into action as she grabbed hold of the shirt. Stefan politely averted his eyes as she undressed. That was Stefan, always polite.

Once she was done Elena climbed into bed next to Stefan and cuddled into his embrace. It was a comfortable place to be. But as her eyes started to flutter close and her mind started to succumb to sleep all that she could think about was the passionate embrace she had been in earlier in the night.

It was morning yet Damon hadn't slept a wink. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Elena. At first it would be a welcome thought, her warm smile, her soft doe eyes but then the image would change and Stefan would appear next to Elena and they would start to kiss and touch and before Damon could fall asleep his eyes would dart open and he would be wide awake again. Why did it annoy him so much? I mean, in all honestly it had always annoyed him slightly. But why so much now?

In the distance Damon could hear an eruption of laughter. It was Elena's voice. Her laugh. Damon got out of bed, his chest bare but his bottom half covered in simple black pyjama pants and made his way to where the laughter was coming from. Their kitchen. Their mostly unused, bare minimal kitchen.

"Stefan!" Elena called, a hearty laugh exploding from her mouth.

"Come back here!" Stefan called after her.

Damon pictured a horrific scene in his kitchen, Elena running around naked while Stefan chased her predictably shirtless. God, if he saw that he didn't know whether he'd be able to contain his anger. Luckily for him (and Stefan) the scene was not as horrific as he had thought although it did still make his blood boil. Elena was at one end of their oversized island bench with a bottle of maple syrup in her hands…wearing Stefan's shirt and only Stefan's shirt. Stefan was at the other end ready to pounce on Elena the moment she made her move.

"What's going on in here?" Damon asked, interrupting their morning fun.

"Elena won't hand over the maple syrup!" Stefan complained, throwing Elena a grin.

Elena's face changed the moment Damon walked in the room. She put the bottle on the counter and tried her hardest to pull Stefan's shirt further down her body. It wasn't her nakedness that embarrassed her it was the shirt. Stefan's shirt. Damon gave her an unhappy look before turning his attention back to his brother.

"Pancakes? Really, Stefan? You're a _vampire_ you drink _blood_." Damon said, being as condescending as he knew how.

"Yes Damon, no need for the reminder. Elena and I were just indulging in some human memories." He told his brother.

Even though vampires drank blood occasionally they hate normal food. Sometimes it helped the hunger for blood, most of the time it tasted like crap. Damon didn't see the point of eating any type of 'human' food unless it was of the blood variety. His thirst was unquenchable which was why he kept a steady supply of blood in the basement just in case. Bourbon was his only answer to push the thought for blood in the back of his mind.

Stefan suddenly did not feel nostalgic anymore. Damon had been his fair share of rude this morning and Stefan just wanted to be as far away from it as possible. He pushed the plate of pancakes towards the middle of the bench and sighed.

"I'm going to shower." Stefan announced, giving Elena a look.

That look told Damon everything. That was a 'join me in the shower' look. Damon would have just asked - no he would have thrown her over his shoulder and _made_ her join him. But Stefan was not the cave man that Damon was. Stefan was polite and kind and wouldn't dare suggest something like that in front of Damon. Elena looked between the two brothers.

"Okay. I'm going to finish these pancakes." She said, interrupting the awkward silence that had built up.

Elena tried to put a smile on her face that told Stefan she was just hungry or something. Stefan nodded his head and left for upstairs. Elena and Damon were finally alone, only Damon wasn't so much in the mood for talking to her.

"Do you want some?" Elena asked, offering him a piece of her fork.

"No, thanks." Damon replied quickly.

Elena knew what she looked like. She looked like her and Stefan had slept together last night and she had thrown his t-shirt over her this morning to make after-sex pancakes.

"I know what you're thinking, but Stefan and I…we didn't…" Elena said.

"Whatever." Damon replied, trying to sound like he didn't care.

Elena could tell he wasn't happy. He also looked tired. Had he slept at all? His normally bright blue eyes were more grey today and he had dark circles under his eyes. Why hadn't he slept? She walked over to him and touched his arm gently, Damon froze at her touch and turned around to look at her.

"Don't." Damon warned.

"Damon I…" Elena began.

"Don't." Damon warned again.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Why? Why? You're standing there in Stefan's t-shirt and nothing else Elena. Don't you get what that looks like to me? I don't care whether or not you had sex with him or not. It doesn't matter. It's what it looks like. I can't…I can't look at you right now." Damon whispered heatedly.

"What is your problem?" She hissed back at him.

"My problem?" Damon questioned.

He shoved Elena's hand from his arm and stormed past her.

"My _problem_ Elena is that we came home last night and you went to bed with Stefan and all I could think about while I was trying to sleep was what you were doing with Stefan. I couldn't stop picturing you kissing him and his hands all over you! I couldn't sleep. Do you get that? Do you understand what I'm saying to you Elena?"

Elena sped over to his spot by the kitchen window and placed a hand on his cheek. She stared up at him with her loving doe eyes and hoped that he would see how much she cared about him.

"I understand Damon. I get it. But you said last night you didn't care that I wanted to be with Stefan too. You said you could handle it. I didn't sleep with him Damon. We went upstairs and I didn't have anything to sleep in. Stefan gave me one of his shirts to wear. He didn't even watch me get changed! Do you get that? Do you get what _I'm_ saying, Damon? You have to be okay with this or we're not going to work. _This_ is not going to work. I love Stefan and I'm not going to lie to you and say that I won't ever sleep with Stefan again. But last night I did not do that so I don't deserve to be treated like someone who did. Okay?" She said.

Damon looked down at her. He stared deep into her eyes and found the loving, caring Elena he needed. He knew what he said last night. He knew what he had told her, what he had promised. But could he really handle it? Could he watch her be with Stefan in public and only get her in private? He wasn't sure. Only time would tell.

"Okay." Damon whispered. "But I want you tonight. Tell Stefan you want some alone time or something."

Elena smirked.

"Why? So you can have your wicked way with me Damon Salvatore?"

"Exactly Elena Gilbert."

Yes, time would tell.

* * *

**A/N: **Another update for all you patient people! I actually have officially finished writing this story which ends at chapter 17. I'm just in the process of editing out any spelling/grammar mistakes, so hopefully I'll be able to upload maybe two chapters a week until it's all out. Also I had a couple of reviewers say they'd be interested in a collection of Delena one shots. If there's anyone else out there who is interested please let me know as I'm still unsure whether or not I want to write another story or just do some one shots.

Hope you enjoyed the update, please don't forget to review, favourite and follow.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a couple of days since Elena and Damon had hunted those campers. Elena had happily returned back to the Gilbert household to avoid the awkward tension that had built between the Salvatore brothers and herself. Things went mostly back to normal. Elena spent her days being the perfect girlfriend to her perfect vampire boyfriend but at night she would sneak away with Damon and they would kiss and fuck at the Falls until both of them were exhausted. They never talked about Stefan or what Elena might be doing with Stefan, it was like Stefan didn't exist.

It was late at night and Elena had just got in to bed. She cuddled down into the covers and closed her eyes. The moment she had she felt a blowy gust on her neck and heard the soft footsteps that human ears wouldn't pick up. A hand covered her mouth and for a second Elena was alarmed but then she found the figure in the dark and her panic subsided as she rested her eyes on Damon.

"Damon! You scared me." Elena pouted when he was sure she knew it was him.

"I was going for surprised." He smirked.

Without an offer or asking Damon threw his shirt off and kicked his jeans to the ground and climbed in to bed with Elena. Elena pretended to scowl but really her heart was fluttering. Damon embraced her, holding her from behind so they were spooning.

"Missed you." Damon murmured kissing the back of Elena's neck.

Elena let herself get caught up with his kisses and the smell of his body for just a moment before she made herself come back down to Earth.

"Damon we can't. Jeremy is in the next room." She whispered.

Damon smirked into her neck. He didn't care if Jeremy was in the next room, he needed her. He continued to place soft kisses along her neck as he travelled down to her shoulder and then he revealed his fangs and bit into her shoulder, suckling the sweet tasting blood. Elena's body came alive the moment he sunk his teeth into her. Blood sharing was by far the most intimate and erotic thing Elena could experience. Sex was amazing with Damon but when he drank from her or she drank from him it was like they were connected on a whole different level and it was euphoric. Damon caressed her hip gently as he drank her blood.

"Oh. Damon." Elena mewed.

He had barely touched her but she was already in a land of pleasure. He retracted his mouth from her and licked his lip for any remaining traces of blood then watched as her wound quickly healed itself. He pushed his crotch against the curve of her ass hoping that she would feel how much he wanted her. She moaned into her pillow at the contact. Damon pushed her pyjama shorts slowly down her body until they were discarded and revelled in the feel of her skin.

"So…" He murmured kissing her back. "Sexy."

Elena found herself pushing her ass into his crotch. Damon was all too pleased with the act, his briefs quickly disappearing. They ground against each for minutes, loving the contact and the intimacy. They were always in such a hurry to get down to business that sometimes it was nice just to touch and kiss for awhile before they had sex. Elena could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs, it took almost nothing for Damon to get her aroused.

Damon stroked his cock as he rubbed it against her ass. He desperately wanted to be inside her but could tell that she wasn't quite ready. So he kissed her and he caressed her body while stroking himself to relieve the slightest bit of arousal that she had caused.

"Damon." Elena gasped.

Then he knew, he knew that it was time. He lifted one of her legs up and pushed the head of his dick against her opening and then slowly entered her. This was passionate and intimate and unusual because everything was usually so fast paced with them. Elena's whole body tensed at the act, Damon caressing her curves.

He waited a moment before speeding his movements up, going from painfully slow to a moderate pace. Elena's face was buried in her pillows, trying so hard not to make a sound and wake her brother. She was glad that Jeremy wasn't a vampire because if he was he would have heard the whole thing. Damon growled into her hair, trying himself not to let the moment take over because if he let it take over he would be loud and he knew Elena would be pissed. Honestly he could have cared less if Jeremy had heard them or anyone else for that matter but Elena did.

"Faster." Elena breathed feeling her climax bubbling.

Damon quickly obliged. He wanted to fuck her hard and dirty but the moment didn't call for it. So he sped up and he kissed her skin and massaged her breasts. Elena was the only woman ever that he had been so gentle or slow with. He couldn't remember a time when he had cared so much about the other's persons pleasure. As his moves quickened he could feel his own release beginning to start, that warm feeling he always got in the pit of his stomach starting to intensify.

"Shit." He groaned, gripping her ass hard.

"Please. Pleasepleaseplease." Elena begged as he rocked against her body.

It made Damon smirk at her begging because he loved when she wanted it as much as him. He loved knowing he could take her to a place where she begged for him to make her climax. Damon licked up her neck and then sunk his teeth into her skin just below her jaw. Elena gasped at the sharp pain. Damon offered her his wrist which she gladly took and sunk her own teeth into his wrist. He continued to thrust inside her at a quick pace. It wasn't long before their blood sharing and sex was sending them over the edge. Elena moaned against his wrist as she lapped up his blood, her body quivering while Damon growled against her neck as he spilled himself inside her.

Elena released her grip on his wrist, panting for breath. Damon retracted his own and licked up the blood drips that slowly seeped from her quickly healing wound. He was still inside her where it was warm and he was relaxed. Elena's eyes began to close.

"Elena?" Damon asked softly.

"Mmm?" Elena replied.

"Do you want to be my date to the Mystic Falls ball?"

He knew it was a long shot but he hoped that maybe she would say yes for some miraculous reason and maybe she would tell Stefan it was over. Elena giggled softly to his question.

"You know I'm going with Stefan. We can't…you know." She said, cuddling in closer to his body.

"I know." He responded. "Was just checking."

* * *

A/N: There is your first update for the week! I'm going to try and post at least 2 every week now that I have them written and edited. Only 6 more chapters after this one.

Please let me know your thoughts on this.

Also, I recently posted a new story which is basically just a compilation of one shots between Damon and Elena. So if you enjoy smut between Delena then you should definitely check it out and let me know what you think. The story is called 'A Series of One Shots' and I posted a new chapter today on that too. So go check it out.


	12. Chapter 12

The Mystic Falls ball was tonight. Elena was at the Gilbert house getting ready with Caroline and Bonnie.

"Which dress do you like better? The blue or the red?" Caroline asked, holding two similar looking dresses against her body.

Bonnie pondered on the thought. Caroline looked good in almost anything. Elena pretended to be interested, she pretended to have a thought or an opinion but really she was thinking about tonight. Stefan was picking her up in less than an hour. She was happy that he was taking her but somewhere deep down inside she wished she could have gone with Damon. Stefan always made a perfect date, he was polite and respectful and said all the right things which Elena loved about him. Damon however, Elena knew he would be rude and disinterested and just waiting to find an excuse to leave the party. But still, for some reason she still wanted to be Damon's date.

"Elena?" Bonnie said, interrupting Elena's thoughts.

"Huh? What? Sorry I was…" Elena said, trying to find an excuse.

"Which one? Bonnie said blue but I'm thinking more red." Caroline asked.

"Red. It suits you." Elena said not really caring what dress Caroline picked.

Elena floated in the back ground as her friends got giddy about make up and hair. Years ago when her parents were alive and Elena was a cheerleader she would have joined the giggles and the giddiness and she would have been excited to do her hair and makeup. She pulled out a dress from her wardrobe, an emerald green one shoulder floor length dress and placed it on the bed. Usually her choices were more fun and flirty but she didn't feel fun and flirty tonight.

She put the dress on and swept her hair to one side and applied her usual make up. She was ready before both of her friends but pretended to flit around doing other things while they continued to gossip and worry about which lipstick to wear.

"Woah." Caroline said as she finally noticed Elena. "You look gorg."

"Elena! You look amazing!" Bonnie squealed. "Stefan is going to die."

Elena smiled and thanked her friends. In her heart she knew Stefan would be amazed. He would kiss her and tell her she is beautiful and she would be happy. Her heart would flutter and they would hold hands and love each other. But she couldn't help but think what Damon might have said or done…

"Oh my God I hear a car! I hope it's Tyler. Him and Jer are coming to pick us up together." Caroline squealed in excitement.

True to her word it was Elena's brother and Tyler. They greeted the girls and Jeremy told his sister she looked nice and then they left with Bonnie and Caroline while Elena waited for Stefan. He arrived a few minutes later.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Stefan said as he kissed Elena's cheek.

"Thanks." Elena replied, giving Stefan a warm smile.

When Elena looked up at him Stefan had a strange look on his face. His eyes were fiery.

"I mean it. You look so…"

Stefan leant down and kissed Elena. Only it wasn't his usual sweet chaste kiss it was passionate and Elena quickly fell into his embrace and reciprocated his kiss. All thoughts of Damon vanished from her mind when Stefan picked her up and sped them to her room. She hadn't slept with Stefan in weeks and she felt bad for that. He laid her on the bed and continued to kiss her, working his hands down her body. She was fully aware her hair was probably going to be ruined but in the moment she didn't care.

Slowly Stefan slid the zip of her dress down her back feeling the soft skin underneath. He was sweet and soft and gentle and Elena was completely at home in his arms. He kissed her shoulder and down her arms, his shirt becoming un tucked as Elena slid her hands underneath the material to feel his chest. Her dress pooled at her feet and Stefan began to unbuckle his pants. Elena's insides fluttered with anticipation. Her tryst with Damon was no where in her mind.

Stefan entered her slowly and cautiously as he always did, kissing her and making sure she was okay. Elena arched against his chest as Stefan moved against her. It was methodical and loving and every bit Stefan. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to make love to Stefan.

"I love you." Stefan whispered in the mess of hair by her neck.

"I love you too." Elena replied and she meant it.

His movements began to fasten and become more urgent and Elena knew that he was ready for his release. Stefan grunted and groaned against her skin as Elena felt her own climax begin to happen. Her body tensed and she began to feel all tingly and warm and just before Stefan reached his climax she reached her own. She gasped his name and clutched his back as he continued to thrust inside her.

Moments after their finish Stefan climbed off her and began to button his shirt up. Elena sat up behind him and placed her arms around his shoulders.

"That was…" Stefan said. "Great. It's been awhile…I know you've been dealing with this vampire stuff so I haven't tried to pressure you. It was worth waiting. It was great."

Elena smiled. "It was."

"You should get dressed. We're missing the party." Stefan said.

"You're right." Elena replied.

The party was in full swing when Elena and Stefan arrived. They walked through the doors of the Lockwood mansion holding hands and looking every bit the loved up couple that they sometimes were. Stefan leaned over and kissed her temple and Elena smiled at the gesture.

"Come home with me tonight." Stefan whispered. "Come home with me. I want to…I mean if you want to…I want to make love to you over and over again just like we did before. I miss…I miss making love to you."

Elena's heart melted. He was so sweet and gentle. He wasn't pressuring and he wasn't demanding. She turned around to meet his eyes and just as she did she caught a familiar dark haired vampire in the corner of her eye and her heart sunk. Her face changed. She felt a lump in her throat. Elena gave Stefan a small smile and then looked over at Damon who was looking very, very unhappy. That was when Elena knew he had heard what Stefan said.

"I…maybe." She responded, hoping her answer would be sufficient enough for her. "Would you get me a drink? I'm a little thirsty."

Stefan nodded and walked away in the direction of the bar which lucky for Elena was in the next room. She walked over to Damon trying to keep her demeanour the same.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He replied.

Elena couldn't deny that Damon looked handsome. He was in a simple black tux but it suited him perfectly.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Elena apologised.

"Don't be. He's your boyfriend and you fuck him and I'm just the guy on the side. Don't be sorry." Damon responded hoping he came off as rude as he had intended.

"Damon don't be like that. Please." Elena whined.

"Don't be like what? I'm not like anything. Trust me. I get it. Stefan is the love of your life and blah blah blah. I'm just Damon. Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me I should go find my date." Damon told her.

"Your date? You brought someone as your date?" Elena asked. She hoped she didn't sound jealous but knew that she probably did.

"You think just because I'm sleeping with you that I can't bring dates to these things? You bring Stefan and you fuck him beforehand but I'm not allowed to bring a date?" Damon said.

Elena knew he was angry and that he probably wasn't going to sleep with his date. But inside she felt her heart break just a little at the possibility he was sleeping with someone else. She knew how incredibly selfish that was. Damon wasn't her boyfriend technically and he was probably free to sleep with whomever he wanted to. Stefan was her boyfriend and she was sleeping with him and Damon. But the thought of Damon with another girl made her angry and jealous and she wanted to tell Damon he couldn't sleep with anyone else.

"I never said that." Elena replied.

"Then what are you saying Elena?" Damon asked.

"I-I don't know. I just…" Elena said.

"You just want to be able to sleep with both of us but I can't sleep with other girls? Even though technically I'm not your boyfriend? Stefan is your boyfriend. Me? I'm not." Damon spoke.

He knew he was being harsh and rude and truth be told he wasn't really interested in any other girls. He had gone to the grill for a drink and she had just been there. Damon didn't want to show up alone. She was attractive and the exact type of girl he would have normally gone for and he hadn't had any real intentions of sleeping with her later. But now after hearing what he had heard he wasn't so sure. His anger and jealousy made him want to lash out and take that girl home right now and fuck her as many times as it takes to get the picture of Elena and Stefan out of his head.

"Don't be such an ass. I'm trying here. I told you…we had this conversation Damon." Elena said.

"Yeah well maybe I've changed my mind. Have a good night Elena." Damon told her as he walked away.

Elena knew she wasn't going to have a good night now.

* * *

A/N: First of all I'm dreadfully sorry for the Stefan/Elena sex scene ;) I am a Delena shipper but I felt like that was where my story needed to go in this chapter. This is kinda short, but hopefully it was still good enough.

I'm thinking of starting a new story once this is finished. If you haven't already checked it out, go read 'A Series Of One Shots' by me of course and especially the chapter 'Breaking The Sire Bond'. It's a start off point for a new story I'm thinking about working on but not sure yet. If I get enough people telling me it sounds like a good idea then I'll do it.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don;t forget to let me know your thoughts.

Review, follow and favourite.


	13. Chapter 13

"Thanks." Elena said as Stefan handed her, her drink.

She had almost forgotten that she had asked Stefan to get her a drink. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of her argument with Damon and who his date might be. She tried to pay attention to Stefan as he recalled memories of past Mystic Falls events but she found herself scanning the room for the dark haired vampire.

"Hey are you alright? You seem…far away." Stefan asked, touching her shoulder.

Stefan's touch brought her out of her thoughts and back into the room. "Oh. I'm fine. I was just…I think I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back."

Elena walked away before Stefan could say another word. She didn't really need to use the bathroom, it was an excuse to get away so she could find Damon and talk about their argument. As she made her way upstairs she started to hear a giggle that was unfamiliar. Her vampire hearing zoned in on the sound which she presumed was coming from one of the bedrooms upstairs. Elena crept quietly down the hall and stopped outside a closed door, listening carefully.

"Stay still." Elena recognised that voice anywhere it was Damon.

"It hurts, I'm sorry." A female voice replied.

Elena could hear the steady heartbeat of the female and smell blood in the air. He was feeding. Elena felt at ease straight away knowing that he was using the woman as a feeding bag. He needed to eat and sometimes blood bags just weren't as satisfying, Elena knew that.

"Here put this around your neck." Damon instructed, presumably handing the woman something to cover his bite marks.

"Do I taste good?" The woman asked.

Even though she was on the other side of the door Elena could hear the flirtation in her voice. She grew angry at hearing the woman speak and hoped Damon would reject her.

"You taste nice." He said, using a soothing voice.

"Maybe we could skip this thing and go back to yours, I'm sure I have more to offer you." The woman spoke.

Elena waited for Damon to tell her no or to blow her off or something. But as the silence lengthened Elena's heart started to fracture. She could picture Damon's trade mark smirk and his expert hands roaming another woman's body, she could imagine his lips marking another woman's body. She didn't wait for Damon to answer. She all but ran downstairs and grabbed Stefan by the shirt collar and planted a passionate, fever inducing kiss on his lips. The crowd around them silenced his shock at Elena's brave outburst. Stefan was surprised but it only took him a moment to kiss her back. When they broke apart Elena tried to ignore the stares of her peers.

"I want to go." She said.

"Okay. I'll take you home if you like." Stefan replied, ever the gentleman.

"No. I want to go home with you, Stefan." Elena told him.

Stefan placed a smile on his face and took Elena's hand and walked out of the Lockwood mansion. He walked Elena to his car like the perfect gentleman, he opened her door for her then got in the drivers side and started the car. The ride back to the boarding house was full of silence, a silence of anticipation. Or at least on Stefan's part. Elena on the other hand was fuming and jealous and hurt and had decided that she would go home with Stefan and make love to him over and over until the thought of Damon and his date was out of her mind. Damon would not return to the boarding house to screw his date, he would have bed her right there and then.

They pulled up to the boarding house and Stefan opened her door and took Elena and sped them inside. The moment the door closed Elena kissed Stefan like she never had before and began to unbutton his shirt. It took Stefan a second to catch up, sliding the zipper of Elena's dress down her back. Elena let the dress pool on the floor, stepping out of it as Stefan and her walked backwards into the parlour. She pushed his shirt from his body, revealing his muscular torso.

This was so unlike them. Stefan was usually soft and sweet and all intimate activities were confined to a bedroom in private. Elena unbuckled Stefan's pants and slipped her hand inside to palm his growing erection through his briefs. Stefan groaned into her mouth and all of a sudden this new Stefan took over. He pushed her with brute force against the wall, a picture frame falling to the ground and breaking. Elena was unhurt by the action and gasped at the unusual move. Stefan made sloppy, wet kisses down her neck as Elena continued to massage his erection.

Stefan kicked his pants off and pressed his body against Elena's. She sighed in frustration at the minimal amount of contact. Stefan unclasped her bra, Elena effortlessly escaping the confines of the fabric to reveal her pert breasts. Stefan took one into his hand and massaged it roughly, an act he usually did more tenderly. Elena had no objections to roughness, her body reacting to every touch. Their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss, Elena pulling Stefan closer to relieve any tension she could.

"Please." Elena begged.

Somewhere in the exchange Stefan had removed his underwear and Elena's had followed. He pulled Elena up, she wrapped her legs around his waist without another thought. His cock rubbed against her pussy, teasing her to the brink of insanity. Stefan captured her mouth in another passionate kiss before Elena could beg for more. He slipped inside her a moment later, Elena letting out a pleasure filled moan. There was no slow and soft to begin with, Stefan went straight to hard and fast, thrusting into her at a feverish pace. Elena dug her nails into his back, feeling Stefan fill her and pleasure her in a way she didn't know he could do.

Elena felt her climax bubbling inside her. So desperately she wanted for Stefan to bite into her so she could cum while he drank from her but she didn't know how to ask. Damon just knew what she wanted and when she wanted it. Quickly she dismissed the thought. Stefan's moves quickened, becoming more erratic and rushed with each thrust.

"Elena. Elena. I'm…fuckshitohGod." Stefan groaned.

"Yes. Stefan. Yes. Just like that. Morepleasemore." Elena gasped.

Both of them reached their release a few seconds within each other. It was amazing and different and Elena couldn't feel her legs. Stefan collapsed with her to the floor, both of their chests heaving. In the heat of the moment neither of them had heard Damon's car pull up to the boarding house or the front door open and neither of them had certainly heard Damon's footsteps enter the parlour.

"Don't mind me." Damon's voice spoke, interrupting the thick air around Elena and Stefan.

Elena dared not look at Damon. She kept her stare focused on the ceiling as Stefan grabbed a near by blanket and threw it over her naked body. Elena's only thought was not to bother, Damon had seen it all before.

"Brother, could you give us a moment?" Stefan said, raising his eyebrows.

"Didn't you already have one? Unless that wasn't you and Elena I just saw fucking?" Damon spat.

Elena could hear the hurt in his voice even if Stefan couldn't. She pulled the blanket closer to her body and stood up. Damon didn't want to look at her. She had sex hair and that sheen of sweat that you only get from intense sex. Damon wanted to throw his brother across the room and tell him about all the dirty things he and Elena had done.

"I'm going to go upstairs." Elena interrupted.

Stefan nodded his head. "I was actually supposed to meet Klaus at the party. Do you want a lift back to town?"

Part of Elena wanted to escape and go home and not see Damon. But the other part of her knew she needed to talk to him.

"Do you mind if I stay? Jeremy and Bonnie are going to be at my house tonight and I kind of don't want to be there…" Elena asked.

"Of course not." Stefan said.

Stefan pulled on his clothes in an awkward silence whilst Damon downed glass after glass of bourbon. Stefan kissed Elena's cheek and left in a hurry. Elena was left standing at the foot of the stairs in nothing but a blanket.

"Damon?" Elena spoke.

"Don't. I can't…I can't do this. Not now. Not while you're standing there like that and…just not now." Damon said.

"Damon I thought you and your date…I mean I heard you and I was angry and…" Elena said.

"Elena I said not now!" Damon yelled.

"Please Damon. I was hurt! I…" Elena cried.

"You were hurt? I didn't even- I don't have to explain anything to you actually. I never said I'd be monogamous because clearly you aren't." Damon replied.

"I heard you. I heard her say…I-I."

"You expected nothing less of me then what I am. I should expect nothing more from you. I can't do this anymore with you. I can't watch you be his girlfriend while I have to wait until no one else is around." Damon told her.

Elena watched him pour another glass and drink it quickly.

"Then what do you want?" Elena asked quietly.

Damon walked over to her calmly and reached out to touch her face before retracting his hand back after remembering what he had caught her doing.

"I want you. But I want you to want me just as much and only me. Not Stefan _and_ me. I know I said I could but I can't. I don't…I've never- it's you and me or nothing. You can go back to Stefan and Stefan only and I won't say a word Elena, but having both of the Salvatore brothers is not an option anymore. So you need to choose. Me or him. Him or me. I can't promise you a fairytale. I can't promise an eternity of no pain or hurt or to be always be the perfect man. So if you can't handle that then that's fine. Stefan is your man. But you need to choose which one you want more. I'm going on a hunting trip by myself. I'll be back in a week. Think about what I said."

Without another word Damon was gone.

* * *

A/N: I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for all those people who were hoping this would go in a different direction. I had a couple of reviewers hoping that Damon would get his revenge and sleep with another woman making Elena jealous. That was no the direction I went with in this chapter. I had written this a little while ago, just like the rest of this story. So unfortunately I am unable to make major adjustments to my story due to that.

However I hope you still enjoyed this, even just a little. Also if you really want to see Elena get jealous and Damon sleep with another woman for revenge maybe I'll do an alternative chapter at the end of this story. Let me know your thoughts.

Review, follow, favourite.


	14. Chapter 14

Damon ordered another beer from the bar. The busty young bar tender who Damon had a feeling wasn't older then 19 eagerly got him another beer. She gave him a flirty smile that Damon had to admit was kind of nice. The bartender was tall and tan with dark, dark hair and vibrant green eyes. She was young and hot and normally Damon would be halfway to bed with her by now. But six beers later the most he had said to her was thank you. He was in some dive bar several hours away from Mystic Falls surrounded by burly bikers and a couple of middle aged haggard looking women.

He had left Mystic Falls just last night and here he was drinking his sorrows away for the girl who may never want him the way he wanted her. Damon had lied when he said he was going hunting, because truth be told he just really needed to get away. The smell of her after witnessing her fucking Stefan had almost made him want to physically hurt her. He wasn't sure he could stand to be around her for awhile and even though she had all but ripped his heart out he didn't want to hurt her. So instead of telling her that he needed to get away from her he had lied and said he was hunting.

The busty bartender returned back to the end of the bar where Damon was sitting and pretended to wipe invisible dirt from the counter. Damon knew she was searching for something to say to get him interested but he wasn't sure she could manage. Elena had left him so broken over her indiscretions that Damon had barely looked at the bar tender all night. Several weeks ago he would have called her beautiful and charmed her until she was begging for him to go home with her. Elena had changed him, had changed his heart and his emotions and Damon wasn't sure he liked it. He liked being the bad guy who cared little about other people's feelings. But feeling so strongly for someone else, this was foreign to him.

"I haven't seen you 'round here before. You passin' through?" The bartender spoke with a thick southern drawl.

"Yep." Damon replied.

He had no care to enlighten her on his business. She gave Damon another flashy smile and grabbed the empty beer bottle from in front of him, quickly replacing it with another. Damon had to admit, her service was great. In the background he listened to the older woman at the other end of the bar talk about him. They gossiped about how young and handsome he was through their southern accents and argued about which one of them he was more likely to hit on first. Damon smirked to himself at the thought. The womenn were aged and it was clear they had, had hard lives, certainly not the type of woman Damon would go for.

The bartender noticed his attention to the two woman and laughed to herself.

"That's Betty and Louise. Regulars 'round here. Always comin' in lookin' for young guys like you. Don't pay no attention to 'em." She told Damon.

Damon thought it was ironic that she was telling Damon not to pay attention to the women who clearly wanted a piece of him when she herself was blatantly hitting on him. He looked up for the first time at the bartender, his eyes glassy and red from the alcohol.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Damon asked, searching deep inside himself for the little bit of the old Damon.

"Stacey." She replied.

"Do you want to get out of here Stacey?" Damon questioned.

The bartender started to blush. Damon could tell she was used to male attention, but not attention from males as good looking as himself. She looked around the bar at the couple of customers that were left and then rang the bell by the register. It was loud and pierced Damon's vampire hearing which annoyed him to no end.

"Alright folks, closin' up time! Go on, go home! Your wives will be waitin' on ya. Get outta 'ere." She called out to the entire bar.

With a few disgruntled looks and curse words the last few customers started to leave. The burly men who were playing pool threw down their sticks, gulped down their beers and left. Last to leave were Betty and Louise who flashed Damon flirty looks before waving bye to Stacey and leaving.

"I live way outta town but if ya want we could have a few more drinks here." Stacey said.

"Sure. Got any bourbon?" Damon asked.

Stacey searched underneath the bar for a bottle of bourbon and a few seconds later revealed a dusty old bottle of bourbon from a company Damon had never heard of. She cracked open the bottle with little trouble and poured the golden liquid into two shot glasses.

"Folks 'round here aren't into the fancy stuff." She said, referring to the bourbon.

Damon was sure the bourbon was not at all fancy but smiled at her anyway. He drank the shot of bourbon with ease, grimacing at the sour after taste. It certainly wasn't a good bottle of bourbon but it would do. Stacey poured them another shot, both of them drinking the liquid with ease. Damon could see the rosiness start to colour Stacey's cheeks as the alcohol filtered through her system. Damon had no idea what his intention was with Stacey at the moment, whether he would feed from her or just sit here drinking with her. All he knew was that he was there and she was there and he was not completely hating it.

"You never told me your name." Stacey said.

"Damon." He replied.

"Where you from Damon? You look like a big city kind of guy with that fancy leather jacket." Stacey told him.

"No where special." Damon responded, shrugging off her question. He had no intention of divulging his life story.

After a few more shots and another beer Damon was feeling giddy. He walked over to the juke box in the corner of the room and pressed play on some old song. As the music started he gestured for Stacey to join him. She took off her apron and joined Damon in the dank lighting by the juke box. They swayed to the music in no particularly graceful motion, Damon feeling drunk after all the alcohol he had consumed in the last couple of hours. He took Stacey by the waist and pulled her in close and moved with her body.

As he closed his eyes he tried to pretend she was Elena. He tried to pretend that the smell of beer emanating from her clothes was actually that sweet shampoo Elena washed her hair with. Damon tried to find the curves Elena's body held, the ones he had memorised. He pretended that the skin beneath his fingers wasn't dry, that it was silky and soft and supple just like Elena's.

Stacey wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and without thinking Damon began to kiss her. When their lips met and their tongues duelled Damon knew he wasn't kissing Elena, or holding Elena or smelling Elena but he found himself not really caring at that moment. The feeling of someone wanting him and only him, it erased the ache he felt for Elena just for a moment. Damon's hands roamed unfamiliar territory, learning new curves and new skin. He listened to the way Stacey reacted to his touch and although she was not Elena Damon felt aroused.

Damon groped her breasts which were much fuller in his hands than Elena's. He rubbed her nipples between his fingers through her shirt and watched her head roll back at the pleasure. He kissed down her jugular vein, pushing back the feeling of thirst that crept on to his face. Stacey let Damon grope her and kiss her. They walked backwards towards the pool table until Stacey's back was pressing against the edge. Damon hoisted her up so she was sitting on the edge, Damon's face now level with her collar bone.

Stacey ran her hands through Damon's dark locks as he rid her of her shirt. Damon could smell the arousal in the air as she mewed in pleasure beneath his touch. Somehow his pants had been discarded and he was rolling on the pool table with the bar tender, kissing and touching. Stacey straddled his waist, his dark coloured boxer briefs and her pink underwear the only things separating them. She ground down on to him, eliciting a growl from Damon who wasn't objecting the motion.

Within moments he had slipped inside her and she was riding him. Her hips rode against him with ease and expertise, she was confident in her body that was evident. Damon massaged her breasts as she continued to move on top of him.

Damon began meeting her thrusts, pushing his hips up to meet hers. He held her hips tightly, assuring himself that he would leave bruises on her. Stacey rode him faster and Damon held her harder. It wasn't graceful or meaningful, it was pure and utter sex. Stacey screamed out in pleasure as she reached her peak, raking her nails down Damon's chest as she climaxed. Damon followed her not much after, thrusting into her as hard as he could without hurting he. He growled out just once when he came and when he finished he rolled Stacey off of him and laid back to catch his breath.

But as he laid there staring at the dirty wooden ceiling he couldn't help but think of what he had left behind in Mystic Falls and the ultimatum he had left Elena with. He never wanted her to make a choice because he was scared he wouldn't be the one she would choose. Damon was sure he could handle her relationship with Stefan, or at least that's what he had told himself when they had first agreed on their arrangement. But now, laying there thinking about it he knew the only reason he had agreed was because he was so desperate to have any part of Elena that he was willing to do anything to get her.

The sex with the bar tender was good. It was satisfying and pleasurable but she was no Elena. Elena was…Elena was great because it was Elena and Damon loved to touch her and kiss her and he wasn't just fucking her. He was experiencing her and pleasuring her for the sake of her pleasure and not his own.

He couldn't help but think at that moment what would happen to him if he could never be with her again? What if she chose Stefan? He wouldn't be able to stay. He would leave Mystic Falls for good. Maybe he'd see her in 50 years and maybe then he'd be okay but he couldn't watch her live a happy life with Stefan while he stayed miserable. Why did it bother him so much? Why was it so bad if she wanted them both?

Damon sat up. He cocked his head to the right and furrowed his brows.

"I love her." He whispered.

"What?" Stacey asked.

"I love her." Damon repeated, louder this time.

"Love who?" Stacey questioned.

"Elena. I love her. I'm _in _love with her. That's why it bothers me, because I love her."

It was then Damon knew if she picked Stefan he would not be able to live.

* * *

A/N: I'd first of all like to say that I had to upload this chapter because I was really put off by the negative comments I received for the last chapter. Within an hour or two of uploading chapter 13 I had at least 3 really negative comments. I understand every had an opinion and that you are entitled to let me know your thoughts. In fact I appreciate that you would take the time to do so.

In saying that _you_ have to understand that this is my story. I don't write it because I want to make everyone in the world happy. I write it because I feel like this is what should happen in my story. I hate Stelena too but this was the way I felt like my story was heading. You can easily just skip the sex scene between Stefan and Elena, I don't mind. I write descriptive sex scenes, even ones that aren't between my OTP. That's just what I do. I am sorry that I have made quite a few of you angry with the way the last chapter was written.

A few of those reviews seemed very rude (whether intentional or not) and although criticism is welcome, it should be constructive. I don't mean to be rude myself, because I am really grateful that my story has been this well received so far.

I can however promise that there are no Stelena sex scenes for the rest of this story. I am currently in the process of now re-writing my last chapter (possibly even adding an extra one or two) because of the way you all feel that my story should end and I don't want to disappoint you.

In the future please consider what I've said.

I hope somehow this chapter made up slightly for the last.


	15. Chapter 15

It had just been one day. The morning after Damon left Elena had returned home. Her mind was swimming with a whole bunch of thoughts that she didn't want to think about. Thinking about which Salvatore brother was painful for her, knowing that she could only have just one. She knew how selfish that made her. It was selfish. It was damn selfish of her to be hurting to Damon like that and lying to Stefan. She knew that and she was sorry for that but she loved them both and thinking about having to choose one…to only love one, it was painful.

Damon had been so hurt when he had walked in on her and Stefan, he didn't have to say so for Elena to know. She could see it in his eyes. She knew she had asked too much of him when she asked him to be her secret.

All the guilt and the hurt it had been building inside of her all night. She needed to talk to someone but she had no one. She couldn't tell Stefan and she couldn't talk to Damon and Jeremy was just out of the question. The two people who she wanted to tell, Bonnie and Caroline, Elena didn't know if it was such a good idea. Bonnie was moral, she was the moral compass of the three and Elena knew she would disapprove of Damon to begin with and the fact that she was cheating on Stefan. Bonnie had always hated Damon. Caroline on the other hand was slightly more understanding of situations like this but she too hated Damon and was friends with Stefan not too mention a huge gossip.

But Elena needed to tell somebody. So she picked up her cell and dialled Caroline's number.

"Hey." Caroline answered. "How was your night with Stefan? You two left pretty quickly."

"It was okay. Care? Could you come over. I need to talk to you." Elena said.

"What's wrong? Should I call Bonnie too?" Caroline asked.

"No. Please. Just you." Elena replied.

With that Caroline hung up. Minutes later she heard Caroline's car pull up and the front door open and close. A second later Caroline was in her room.

"Elena are you okay? You sounded really upset? Did Stefan do something?" Caroline said, talking a million miles a minute.

"No. Stefan didn't do anything. Caroline I need you to promise me you won't say a word of what I'm about to tell you. You have to promise me and not break it." Elena said in all seriousness.

"Of course. What is it?" Caroline asked.

Elena started to pace. How was she supposed to begin?

"You remember when Bonnie, Damon and me went to that college a few months ago?" Elena asked.

"Yeah Bonnie came back and said you and Damon were acting all weird at some frat party." Caroline replied.

"At the frat party Damon…he was teaching me to feed. I was having fun and we were dancing and I was high on blood. He…I…we had sex." Elena finished.

The room was silent. Elena could hear the leaves on the trees outside rustling. She instantly regretted her decision to tell anyone.

"You what!?" Caroline screeched.

"Damon and I-." Elena said.

"I heard you! How could you Elena!? With Damon? Does Stefan know?" Caroline yelled.

"I don't know what happened. I can't explain it. Stefan doesn't know so please don't say anything." Elena responded.

Caroline kept shaking her head and wringing her hands. Elena didn't know how she would take the rest so she waited a couple of minutes for Caroline to calm down before she said anything else.

"There's something else." Elena spoke. "After that night I swore it was a mistake and that it would never happen again but I needed to learn how to hunt and Damon was the only one who could teach me. That weekend we went hunting we did it again and again. I never wanted it to happen. I mean…obviously I did but I didn't. After that time I told Damon it was over and it couldn't happen again because I love Stefan." Elena cried.

"So you slept with Damon more then once? Behind Stefan's back? It's over though right? You ended things and you just really needed to tell someone, right Elena?" Caroline asked.

"No." Elena sobbed. "One night Damon and I went hunting and we ended up in the back seat of his car. Afterwards instead of ending things I told him that I wanted him too. We made a plan. I'd be with Stefan in public and Damon in private because I wanted them both! I know that makes me selfish! I know what kind of person that makes me. But I couldn't lie to myself anymore and Damon was okay with the arrangement. Until I slept with Stefan before the Mystic Falls Ball and he found out and he was angry and hurt and I thought he was sleeping with the girl he took as his date so I went home and I slept with Stefan again and Damon walked in."

"Elena are you insane? This is insane. Please tell me this is a joke. That you are joking right now. Because what you're telling me is that you've been _fucking_ Damon Salvatore for weeks and weeks without a word to either of your best friends and behind your boyfriend's back who is also Damon's brother. That is ridiculous. So please tell me this is a joke." Caroline told Elena.

"It's not. I wish it was but it's not. Damon has left. He went away because he's asked me to make a choice. He told me that it's him or Stefan. I can't…I don't know how to choose." Elena sniffled.

"Uh. It's easy. Stefan. There. That is your choice. Stefan is a good guy who treats you well and has done nothing wrong by you. Damon is an insensitive ass who compelled me into sleeping with him several times, who has repeatedly hurt you. There is no choice here Elena. Stefan is the right guy and Damon is not."

"It's not that simple Care! When I think about not being able to be with Damon I hurt inside. But when I think about hurting Stefan I want to cry. I love Stefan so much and he has done so much for me but I've changed and I can't help how I'm feeling. I want them both but I can't."

"You _love_ Stefan. Okay, I get it. Damon is attractive and sexy and let's face it he's really good in bed. But you _love_ Stefan and he loves you."

Elena listened to Caroline's plea. It was a good one. What she was saying was true. Stefan was the good guy in all of this, he had never done anything wrong by Elena and that was good. Stefan loved her and he cared about her and it was hard to find that in somebody. But Damon…she couldn't get Damon out of her head.

"The thing is Caroline, I think I'm in love with Damon too." Elena said, only just realising it herself.

Caroline didn't know what to say. Damon was so…wrong. He had done numerous things to hurt Elena and her friends and Stefan had done nothing. Stefan was the kind one with a heart and Damon was the evil one. She really couldn't believe what Elena was telling her. Elena, her friend who she thought would never do something like this.

"Say something." Elena said.

"I think you feel sorry for him." Caroline mumbled.

"What? Feel sorry for him? Why?" Elena asked, kind of annoyed that her friend was dismissing her feelings.

"Because he's Damon and he's sad and lonely. Plus he's been in love with you for ages and you know that and I think you feel sorry for him. I think you feel bad that he's all alone and that nobody likes him." Caroline replied.

"That's not it at all." Elena told her.

"Well clearly you've gone crazy then because the Elena I know would never do something like that to her boyfriend." Caroline argued.

Elena was starting to grow angry. She decided Caroline was the better option to tell because she could be more understanding then Bonnie sometimes but clearly she was wrong. She hadn't gone crazy at all. Damon made her feel alive and fun and she hadn't been feeling much of that lately. Of course she was a different person now. She's a vampire and she's no longer sweet little defenceless Elena who needs Stefan to protect her. Damon embraced her vampirism while Stefan made it seem like a death sentence. Like it was the end of the fucking world.

"I'm not the same person anymore Care." Elena whispered.

"Clearly!" Caroline screamed back.

"I've changed. I'm a vampire now and I don't wish to spend the rest of my life miserable because of it. Stefan…he just makes me feel so guilty about feeding. He doesn't like anything about being a vampire and it makes me sad. Damon doesn't make me feel that way at all! It's not just sex…we talk and we laugh and we have fun and for those moments I'm not thinking about how awful being a vampire is going to be for the rest of eternity."

Caroline stood up, grabbed her bag and pushed past Elena. She had, had enough. She wasn't going to sit there and listen to any more, she simply could not take it. Damon was a monster and she would be damned if she'd let him corrupt her. But right now, she could not take anymore. She got to the top of the stairs before she turned around and looked back at Elena.

"You say you can't choose between them. You say that. But I think you've already chosen." She said before leaving.

Elena stood frozen in her room. How could Caroline know her choice before she did? It wasn't clear to her who she would pick. But then she started to think about the conversation she had just had, the one where she defended Damon but barely said a good word about Stefan. The one where she described being with Damon and how good it made her feel compared to the guilt she felt being with Stefan. How had she been so blind? It was finally clear to Elena who she was going to choose.

* * *

A/N: Update! Woo. I was actually really disheartened by the reviews on chapter 13 that I almost considered not bothering to update after my last chapter. But then I received quite a few really nice reviews. So I'd like to say thanks to jessica, Skating-on-glass, delenian, suzieQ21, Angelfan984 and OhMyDelena for sending me encouraging words. But I'd especially like to thank **kdtvdfan** for the very kind words and encouragement. You reinforced what I already thought. This is my story and I'll write it how I want.

You know what I want from a story? An actual story. I don't want to read something where character A wants character B and then they get together and live happily ever after the end. How boring is that? That's not a story. I want to write something that isn't just about Delena sex. If you want to read a boring, short story about how Damon and Elena get together read a oneshot or write your own story. My personal preference however is just not that. I like my stories to be angsty and drama filled. Like I've stated previous Stelena isn't my OTP but it would be unrealistic for me to pretend that Elena never loved him and that it would be easy for her to make a choice between them. The point of the story so far has been that Elena is having an affair with Damon but is unsure how she feels about it. She loves Stefan and doesn't want to hurt him but doesn't want to end things with Damon either. Therefore at some point she was probably going to have sex with her boyfriend (Stefan).

Anyways that was a really long rant that I just needed to get out there (those reviewers from chapter 13 really had we wound up). Once again thank you to all of the people who reviewed since and had only nice things to say. Keep on reading!

Review, follow, favourite.


	16. Chapter 16

Damon walked into a cafe mid-morning after a long drive. He had left the small town with the busty bar tender the moment he had realised he was in love with Elena. He had driven for hours and hours into yet another town he had never heard of, slightly bigger then the last. It was mid-morning and the streets were busy, the cafe was bustling with people. He sat down at a small table inside and tried to shake the hangover that was creeping into his brain.

"Can I get you something?" A waitress asked, pulling out her notepad.

"Coffee, black." Damon muttered, not bothering to even look at her.

The waitress walked away and came back a few minutes later with his coffee. He took a sip of the scalding liquid. He had barely put the cup down when a woman sat in the seat opposite him looking very rushed. He furrowed his brows at her, not at all in the mood for this.

"Please, take a seat." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Keep talking." The woman said. "Do it! Keep talking."

Damon looked at the woman confused but obliged for the moment.

"Are you always this rude to people you don't know?" He asked. "Or is it just me?"

The woman smiled at him seemingly relaxed.

"Sorry. There was a guy at the counter who I kind of slept with the other night and left before he woke up. I didn't want to have that awkward after sex conversation. I'm Rachel." She spoke.

"I don't care." Damon replied.

"Wow you're in a bad mood. Or is this how you usually are?" She laughed.

"I'm sorry I missed the part where we knew each other." Damon said.

"Well, we would know each other if you'd tell me your name." She smiled.

"Damon." He sighed, relinquishing.

"It's nice to meet you, Damon." Rachel said.

"I'm really not in the mood for this so if you could just go, that'd be great." Damon told her.

"You really are in a bad mood aren't you? Let me guess…" She said, placing a finger on her cheek. "Girlfriend cheated on you?"

Damon looked up at her from underneath his broody eye lashes. "Something like that."

"What do you mean something like that? It either is or it isn't. There is no in-between." Rachel told him.

"It's complicated and not something one usually shares with a stranger." Damon replied.

Rachel clucked her tongue. "I'm not a stranger. I'm Rachel and you're Damon and complicated doesn't bother me. So why don't you just tell me what's so complicated?"

Damon took out a flask from his jacket pocket. He hadn't planned on slipping any bourbon into his coffee but he couldn't deal with this woman without alcohol anymore. He poured the remainder of the flask in the cup and swirled it around before he took another sip.

"I've been sleeping with my brother's girlfriend and I couldn't take being her secret anymore so I asked her to make a choice." Damon revealed.

"And?" Rachel asked.

"And I left town before she could answer me. She needs time to think. I'm giving her time." Damon said.

Rachel studied his face for a moment before her eyes lit up.

"Oh my God, you're totally in love with this girl aren't you!" Rachel squealed.

"Would you be quiet? I have a giant hangover that does not appreciate your high pitched squeal." Damon barked.

"You are though aren't you? In love with her?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Damon replied.

"Well if you ask me, I think the fact that she didn't break up with her boyfriend after sleeping with you in the first place makes her a whore." Rachel shrugged.

"Elena is not a whore." Damon growled.

"Besides that little fact, if she wanted to choose you she would have. Just because you give a girl an ultimatum does not mean she's going to pick you. In fact mostly it just makes them angry." Rachel replied.

Damon was angry. He didn't know this woman at all and here she was thinking she could have an opinion on a situation she had no idea about.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know me, or Elena. So please just shut up." Damon told her.

"You know what your problem is Damon? Your too close to the situation. You love her and that's all rainbows and puppy dogs but you can't see the facts." Rachel said.

Even though Damon was growing increasingly pissed off at Rachel he was kind of curious to know the so called facts. Maybe he was too close to the situation, maybe there would be a point to all these unwanted opinions.

"What are the facts then?" Damon asked.

"She's dating your brother. Did she break up with him when you guys started sleeping together? No. She continued her relationship while using you on the side. Even when you gave her an ultimatum. A girl who loves you, who wants to be with they'll fight for you. They won't watch you leave when you tell them to choose, they'll choose you right there. They are facts. What I think, however is that she's confused and she's using you." Rachel said as she waved a waitress over.

Damon was dumbfounded. All the things Rachel had stated were true. Elena never once talked about ending things with Stefan because she wanted to. She never once talked about being with him other then in secret. Damon watched as Rachel ordered herself a latte and a muffin, still pondering on his own thoughts. Elena couldn't have used him. She's not the type of girl to use people. Damon is the type of guy to use people, especially women. He used them all the time for sex, but Elena she was not the type.

"I think you're wrong." Damon spoke.

"Okay. You think I'm wrong. But when you go back to this girl and she acts like everything between you two never happened, don't act like you weren't told. I've seen girls like this Elena girl, girls who play guys on the side while they have perfect boyfriends. Those girls never choose the other guy because he's usually from the wrong side of the tracks with a bad reputation. Now I don't know you that well, but I'm guessing from your outfit you're one of those guys. Wrong tracks, bad boy kind of guy and I'm guessing that your brother is not. The good guys always win Damon." Rachel said.

When Damon thought about it she was right. Damon had lost for so long to his brother. All the times he had told Elena how he felt and she had rejected him. Stefan was the good guy and everybody liked Stefan, Stefan always won. Damon was the bad boy with the bad attitude and nobody picked him because of it. But Elena knew him better then that. He hoped so at least. Elena had seen the parts of him that weren't so bad. He could be good. Maybe not as good as Stefan because he would never stop drinking human blood for bunny blood but he could be good to an extent.

"I love her." Damon said softly.

"I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that you love a girl who clearly doesn't love you. My advice is to go home and tell her you're done being her toy. Make it known that you won't be that guy. You seem like a nice enough guy Damon and there will be a girl out there that will put you first." Rachel said.

She stood up and grabbed her latte and muffin that the waitress had put on the table and gave Damon a sad sort of smile. "It was interesting meeting you but I have things to do. Good luck." She said to Damon as she turned around and left.

Damon sat at the table pondering the conversation. He started to grow angry at how used he was feeling. Maybe he had seduced Elena, maybe he had made her do it but she had used him. She had kept him a secret so it wouldn't ruin her perfect relationship with perfect Stefan while he recoiled every time he kissed her, every time he thought about them having sex. She had been tearing his heart slowly for weeks and maybe he had let her do that because he thought just maybe one day she'd see him but she hadn't. If she wanted him like he wanted her she'd have called or she'd have said so from the beginning. Yes, Damon was growing angrier and more hurt by the second. He was going back to Mystic Falls and he was going to end things, heart be damned.

* * *

A/N: So that was kinda short. Hope everyone had a good Easter.

Please let me know your thoughts.

Review, favourite, follow.


	17. Chapter 17

Four days. Elena had locked herself away for four days. Caroline was ignoring her calls, Bonnie was out of town and she was avoiding Stefan. Four days she had not seen or spoken to another person. She had, had a lot of time to think. Elena had thought about Stefan and Damon and the situation and she had thought about who she was and how she had changed since becoming a vampire. Elena had made pros and cons lists for each brother that didn't help at all because of course Stefan would have more pros and Damon would have more cons. None of it was helping because Elena sort of knew which brother she _really_ wanted, but she was afraid to admit it.

Truth be told she had come to the realisation that she was in love with Damon, which didn't mean she didn't love Stefan. But she knew that being _in love_ and just _loving _were two different things. Being in love was being mad about someone, non-stop thinking about them and wishing you could be with them. It was fierce and passionate and crazy. Just loving was simple. To love someone is to care about them, to not want to hurt them. It was simple and easy and comfortable which was everything Stefan was. She loved Stefan with her entire body, she never wanted to hurt him or to see him hurt. But she was _in _love with Damon, it made her whole body tingle and excited and that was a feeling she didn't want to go away.

So she had made her choice. She had chosen Damon. Damon would come home and she would tell him and then she'd break it off with Stefan. Elena didn't know what would happen after then because it was too scary to think about and she knew if she thought about it she would never go through with it. Because maybe everyone would hate and she'd have to leave Mystic Falls or maybe Stefan would become enraged and kill Damon or maybe Damon had changed his mind. The last one scared Elena the most. She could deal with leaving and although Damon dying would not be okay, he would have fought for her and that was okay but Damon rejecting her after she leaves Stefan and devotes herself to him, that she was sure she could not take.

When Damon returned, Elena would tell him.

Damon drove recklessly into Mystic Falls, he had been driving for almost a full day with little rest. He was stricken with anger and adrenaline. His body was telling him to slow down, to stop and sleep but he knew if he slept for more then an hour he'd re-think his decision and he'd come home ready for Elena to walk all over him once again. He knew that if he did that they continue their secret affair and that wasn't okay with him. He had decided at the cafe whilst talking to the woman Rachel that Elena had used him and that he was hurt.

He drove past the houses on the outer edges of Mystic Falls, nothing had changed everything was the same. He sped past the bridge where Elena had officially died and become a vampire. He had to slap himself out of it. Being back in Mystic Falls, it was reminding him of all the things he loved about her. He couldn't do that. Damon couldn't fantasise about her lips or her hands because if he did he'd go over there and instead of telling her he was done he would be taking her on the stairs and then again on her bed. He was done being her sex toy. It wasn't his problem if Stefan wasn't satisfying enough.

Damon pulled up outside Elena's house and marched to the front door without another thought. He raised his fist to knock before he decided he'd just walk right in. Jeremy wasn't home, he could tell because he couldn't smell him but Elena was there. He could smell her skin and her hair and a little part of him was going crazy at the thought. He didn't get another second to think because Elena raced downstairs and pinned him against the wall thinking he was an intruder.

"Damon! I thought you were…what the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

Damon gently pushed Elena a comfortable distance away so he was no longer touching her. He steadied himself, regained his composure and kept a straight face.

"We need to talk." Damon said.

"I didn't expect you back for days." Elena interrupted.

Damon felt his whole body tense. Even though he was here ready to tell her things were over he had thought she might have made a decision by now but clearly he was wrong. She had probably been screwing Stefan non-stop since he had left. Damon cringed at the thought of his brother beneath Elena. The thought sickened him but he would have to get used to it.

"Well I am back and we need to talk." Damon told her.

"Yes we do." Elena agreed.

"I had a lot of time to think. I spent a lot of time thinking and talking and trying to figure things out." Damon said.

"Me too. Damon…things between us-" Elena spoke before being interrupted.

"Are over. I'm done. You can continue to live your life as if this had never happened. Whatever we were…whatever it was is over." Damon told her.

"What?" Elena replied.

"Over." Damon repeated.

"Damon what the hell is going on? Four days ago you asked me to make a choice and I finally make it and you're ending things? Why ask me to choose if you planned on ending things?" Elena yelled.

"I didn't _plan_ on ending things. I thought about it and I realised that you were confused, I confused you." Damon said.

"Damon. I chose you. I picked you. I want you." Elena replied.

Damon felt his heart pound ferociously in his chest. Damon had unknowingly been waiting for her to say those words all along and yet here he was ready to let her go. Was he doing the right thing?

"Damon?" Elena asked.

Damon pulled himself back to the situation, his eyes focusing on the girl before him. She encompassed everything he ever wanted in life, even if for so long he had denied wanting it. Elena made him want to be the better person. She changed him. Was that supposed to happen? And even though he had come to the conclusion that he was in love with her he just wasn't sure whether that was a good thing anymore. In a matter of a few months he went from being a self-absorbed ass to a man who let Elena use him like a doormat. He had watched her love his brother while he waited in the shadows. She had consistently rejected him after sleeping with him and then when she had finally told him she wanted him too it was bittersweet because she still wanted Stefan.

How had he let that happen? That wasn't him. He wasn't that person. Elena wanting him and picking him was the very thing he had wanted all along but now that she had said it he knew there was only one thing he could do.

"No." Damon replied.

"What?" Elena asked.

"I can't. Not anymore." Damon said, shaking his head.

"But you asked me to choose and I did. I chose you." Elena responded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have had to ask you. You should have picked all on your own. If I'm really the man you want Elena how come I had to _make_ you choose?" Damon questioned.

"I-I don't know. Please, Damon. Don't do this. I want you." Elena cried.

Watching the tears roll down her cheeks was like pushing a stake into his chest. It hurt like fucking hell to watch her cry, especially knowing he was the one making her do it. The last thing on Earth he wanted to do was hurt her. But then hadn't she been doing that to him all along? Dragging him through hell and back because she couldn't make up her mind. He was so in love with her he was willing to share her. How fucked up was that? Damon didn't share. Damon didn't compromise. He always got what he wanted and didn't care who he had to hurt to get it.

"How do I know that? How do I know you're not just scared about not having me as well anymore? What if I say yes and you break it off with Stefan and then realise you made a mistake? How do I know you won't do that?" Damon asked.

"I won't!" Elena yelled.

"Nothing you have done has proved that to me. All you have proved is that you love Stefan. You didn't want to hurt Stefan. StefanStefanStefan. What about me? What did I get Elena? Nothing. You have proved nothing." Damon growled, suddenly growing angry.

"Please, I'll prove it to you. I'll show you!" Elena cried, clutching his arm.

Damon tore her arm away from him. He was angry at himself for doing this to her but also at her for doing this to him.

"No. I'm done Elena. I've come to the realisation that I deserve better then this, I deserve someone who chooses me from the start, not in a couple months time when I've given them an ultimatum. We are done. Over." Damon confirmed.

"Damon." Elena sobbed. "Please."

"Goodbye Elena." Damon whispered.

He walked out the door, got into his car and drove like a maniac. His heart was so fiercely beating in his chest he was sure that it would beat right out of his body. Had he done what he thought he had? Had he really let go of Elena? Was it supposed to hurt as much as it did? As Damon drove down a deserted road he saw a woman on the side of the road, her car broken down. He stopped behind her and got out of the car.

"Oh my God. Hi. You are the literally the first person I've seen in hours. Can you help? My car broke down and I haven't got any cell reception." The woman laughed awkwardly.

Damon smiled at her and walked slowly over to her. He could feel tears starting to seep down his cheeks. The woman suddenly became very aware of him, frightened even. Damon grabbed her arms roughly and compelled her not to be afraid. After that he bit into her neck and tore out her jugular. This is who he was, before Elena. The bad guy. The guy who didn't care for other people.

* * *

A/N: This was originally my final chapter. However after receiving some reviews about how my characters were acting I regrettably decided to re-write it. I changed a lot of things and this isn't going to be the final chapter. There are a few more coming your way. I however feel like this chapter is not my best work and wasn't the way I intended my story to go. Unfortunately I did delete my original final chapter and decided to just go with what I'd written now. So hopefully it's not the worst chapter in the world and you get some form of enjoyment out of reading it.

Please let me know what you thought.

Review, follow and favourite.


	18. Chapter 18

The days following ending things with Elena were messy. Damon spent most of that time too drunk to remember anything. He stood by in silence while everyone around him went on with their lives, too preoccupied to care. Did anyone even notice? His brother was too caught up in trying to fix Elena's vampirism to notice his girlfriend had been cheating on him all this time. Damon could only laugh at that. There was a time where Damon would have told Stefan everything, but not because he deserved to know. He would have spat it out and kept rubbing it in like pushing a stake into his brother's heart and it all would have been for pure enjoyment.

Unfortunately as hurt and angry as he was Damon couldn't bring himself to tell Stefan anything.

Meanwhile over at the Gilbert house Elena had been avoiding all her friends, including Stefan. Elena had finally come to terms with the fact that Damon was the one she loved and he had ripped her heart out. Actually, that would have hurt less. At least she would have been dead. This was worse. Because now she had to pretend like she was okay. She couldn't go crying to her best friends because Bonnie didn't know and Caroline all but hated her. The one good thing in her miserable life, she had ruined. Her relationship with Stefan had once upon a time been perfect and now it was in tatters (or at least from Elena's point of view) because of what she had done.

Damon had asked her to prove it. To show him that she was sure of her choice but she had no idea how to do that. In fact Elena had already thought she had proved herself by choosing him. Yes, it had taken her awhile but forgive a girl for having so many options. Both the Salvatores were wonderful men and any girl with the attention of both of them would have done the same in her position. Katherine sure had. Wait. What? She was comparing herself to Katherine now?

That's what it had come to. Elena had to reason with herself so much that she sort of understood where Katherine had come from when she had toyed with Stefan and Damon. Elena cared for them both, deeply. She wanted them both, she wanted to love them both. Isn't that what Katherine wanted? The only difference between her and Katherine was the fact that Katherine only ever looked out for herself while Elena _actually_ cared about the Salvatores.

Prove herself. That's what she had to do.

_We need to talk. Meet me at the Grill at 2? Please Damon._

Damon glanced over the text for the hundredth time. Really the last thing he wanted to do was see her. But there was this tiny little feeling nagging at him, telling him to go. That he needed to be there. That feeling had only progressed over the couple of hours he had been sitting there contemplating whether to go or not.

In a spur of the moment Damon jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. He'd go and he'd hear her out and then he'd leave with the same conclusion, he deserved better.

As he walked into the Grill Damon noticed Elena was not alone. Sitting in a booth in the corner of the room was Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy and of course Elena. Had she called him here to rub it in his face that she was fine? Damon cautiously walked over to the group.

"Damon, you came." Elena said, scooting closer to Stefan so Damon could squeeze in beside her.

Was this a sick joke? Elena sat between the Salvatores, Caroline opposite Stefan, Bonnie opposite Elena and Jeremy opposite Damon. This was almost Damon's worst nightmare.

"Is there a reason we are all squished into this booth?" Caroline whined.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Elena replied.

"Then please, do tell." Caroline said, grimacing at how her body was currently being squished against a wall.

Elena looked between all her friends. Caroline was the most reluctant to come. Elena had called and begged Caroline to meet her at the Grill. It had taken Elena several phone calls to convince Caroline that it was important enough for her to come. Caroline was angry and disappointed and Elena understood. But she needed all of her friends there and that included Caroline whether she wanted it to or not. Bonnie and Jeremy had been the easiest, quickly agreeing because they were most oblivious to the situation. Stefan had questioned her motives when she had mentioned Damon. He was cautious and suspicious and Elena almost couldn't take it. But eventually he had caved. Out of everyone though she was most surprised that Damon didn't put up a fight. She expected to have to plead with him.

"Well?" Caroline interrupted her thoughts.

"You guys all mean a lot to me. You know that right?" Elena began, smiling at her friends across the table. "And I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with since becoming a _vampire_, I know that. I have changed and I think you can all see that. Some of you think it's a bad thing. Some of you still only see me as poor defenceless Elena Gilbert who needs to be fixed. I get that. I get that for a long time, I needed protecting. I understand that. But I'm not that person anymore. For the first time since my parents died I don't feel like life is getting the best of me. I don't feel like I'm waiting for the next bad thing to happen to me. For the first time in a long time I'm happy to be who I am."

Jeremy took his sister's hand from across the table. Stefan and Bonnie exchanged looks. Elena knew that they had furiously been working together to find the cure.

"Your point?" Caroline asked.

Elena was starting to grow annoyed at Caroline's short behaviour.

"My point Care is that I've changed." Elena replied. She looked to Stefan and took Stefan's hand with her free hand. "Stefan I love you, so much. You've been there for me through so much. You have protected me and cared for me and risked your life for me. I'm so thankful for that. But I can't lie to you anymore. I have to be honest."

Stefan and Jeremy both withdrew their hands from Elena. Caroline's face changed from annoyed to shocked. She knew exactly what Elena was about to do.

"I've been sleeping with Damon." Elena said.

Damon could feel everyone at the table turn their attention to him.

"You have been doing what?" Bonnie questioned.

"Damon and I-" Elena began.

"I heard you the first time." Bonnie interrupted.

"I think I'm going to go…" Damon said, getting up from the booth.

"No. Wait." Elena responded, grabbing Damon's arm.

Stefan's body tensed as Elena shot out of the booth to stop him from leaving. Caroline could see the rage building slowly, he looked like he was ready to rip someone's head off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon hissed.

"I'm proving it to you." Elena smiled.

"By getting me killed?" Damon asked.

"Just wait. Please. Hear what I have to say." Elena pleaded.

Elena waited a few moments before Damon relaxed and let her talk.

"Stefan I am really sorry. I never wanted this to happy and I never wanted to hurt you. I know that this is a horrible thing to do to you. I know that. I'm not telling you this because I want to hurt you, I'm telling you because you deserve to know. I'm telling you because I'm breaking up with you and you need to know why." Elena said.

"Your breaking up with him because you slept with Damon? Isn't that Stefan's choice to make?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Elena said, shaking her head. "Not anymore. Not anymore because I'm in love with Damon."

Stefan's eyes went from focusing on the table in front of him to shooting around to look at Elena and Damon. The hurt and anger in his eyes actually frightened Damon.

"This is a joke right Elena?" Jeremy awkwardly laughed.

"No Jer, it's not. Damon and I have been sleeping together for awhile and while I know it was wrong of me to do so it also made me realise that I have feelings for Damon that I can no longer ignore. I was asked to prove that I really wanted Damon, the way he wants me to. This was the only way I knew how. To tell everyone the truth. To make everyone see that even though I love Stefan, I'm in love with Damon." Elena replied.

Everyone fell silent.

"Outside." Stefan growled, veins uncontrollably appearing on his face.

Damon silently walked out the back of the Grill, knowing full well what was about to happen. Although when it did happen it caught him off guard. Stefan grabbed him from behind and slammed his back to the ground, knocking the wind out of his chest and possibly breaking a few ribs. Damon barely had time to respond when Stefan picked him up by his neck and threw him against the dumpster, speeding over to him before he could get up. Stefan repeatedly punched Damon until Caroline and Jeremy were trying to pull Stefan away.

"Stefan. Stop! Stefan." Caroline yelled.

Stefan turned around, flinging both Caroline and Jeremy to the ground in the process. Both of them looked up at him, scared.

"Stefan." Elena whispered.

"Don't. Don't you dare talk to me." Stefan growled.

Damon finally got up off the ground, blood seeping down his face from cuts that had already healed.

"Fight back." Stefan said.

"No, I'm not going to fight you Stefan." Damon replied.

"Fight back!" Stefan yelled.

"No." Damon repeated.

Stefan raced over to Damon but before he reached him Elena had placed her body between the two men. Stefan stared into her eyes, the kind gentle man gone, replaced by a angry, hurt monster.

"You need to move." Stefan hissed.

"Please Stefan, if we could just talk." Elena said.

"Talk!?" Stefan scoffed. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk to _him_. I want to kill him. I'm going to kill him."

"Stefan…" Elena cried.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Stefan yelled.

Bonnie placed her hand on Stefan's forearm and looked at him with her doe eyes. She could feel the hurt radiating from his body. The only look she could muster for her so called best friend was that of disgust.

"Stefan, let's go." Bonnie said.

Stefan turned to walk away with Bonnie but before he left he looked back at his brother and Elena.

"I want you both to leave. If I see you again Damon I will kill you. Nobody will stop me and I will kill you. As for _you,_" Stefan spat, looking directly at Elena, "I never want to see you again."

Damon and Elena watched the group walk away from them. Even Jeremy was so disappointed and disgusted in her that he could barely look at her. Aside from Jeremy though Elena didn't care. She had done exactly what she had wanted to do. She had told the truth and been honest with not only herself but to Damon and her friends.

"So?" Elena asked, turning to face Damon.

"So what?" Damon winced, popping a rib back into it's rightful place.

"Have I proved it to you yet?" She questioned, caressing his face.

Damon wanted to say no. He wanted this to be some long drawn out story where he got his revenge. In a perfect world he would have slept with 10 other girls to watch Elena get jealous and he would have made her work hard for it. But looking at her now after watching her lose everyone she cared about Damon could not find any reason to make her wait any longer. He scooped her up in his arms and captured her mouth in his, kissing her with all the fever and passion he had in him. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and fingered the black hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yes." Damon whispered.

"So you want me too?" Elena giggled.

Damon growled in response. "I fucking love you Elena Gilbert." He murmured into her mouth as he kissed her.

"I love you too, Damon." Elena replied.

* * *

A/N: Like I said in the previous chapter I don't think this is my best work. My story was supposed to end at chapter 17 with a very different ending however I did end up changing it in the midst of the negative comments I received which like I also said in my last chapter, I regret. So obviously it's a Delena story and there was always going to be a Delena happy ending.

One chapter left which will be the epilogue. Hope this was at least readable.

Review, follow and favourite.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue -

Elena stretched carelessly against the expensive sheets of her king bed. The space next to her was empty which was unusual for a Sunday morning. The sun shone annoyingly through the crack in the curtain, a beam of bright light shooting across the spacious room. For a moment Elena fingered her daylight ring. Lazily she got out of bed and wandered out of the bedroom in just a pair of black lace panties and an oversized shirt. It took her no time at all locating the other occupant of the house.

"Morning." She yawned, her arms encircling the waist of her bedmate from behind.

"Morning." He drawled back, sipping at his coffee.

Elena loosened her arms as her bedmate turned to face her and like almost every other day Elena was taken in by how breath taxingly beautiful his eyes were. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead lovingly, like he did every morning. Elena cherished the kiss like it would be her last, in fact she cherished everything about Damon like it would be the last. Damon stood before her in nothing but a towel, fresh from a shower that Elena had no idea how she had slept through. Usually the moment Damon crawled out of bed her eyes shot open.

"You showered already." Elena pouted.

"Mhmm. You were sleeping." He murmured against her ear as he placed soft kisses along her neck.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked, relishing in the softness of his lips on her skin.

"I thought you could use the rest after last night."

Even though she could not see his face Elena could feel him smirk against her neck. She thought back to last night and how amazing it had been. They had fucked on just about every surface of their penthouse apartment, in every position they could think of at the time. It had taken hours and it had taken most of their strength. By the end both Elena and Damon had been so spent that she barely remembered making it to the bed. She smiled at the memory and felt that familiar warmth burning in her lower stomach.

Damon grazed his teeth along her collar bone as he let himself in on her thoughts. Just thinking about the way she had screamed his name last night made him hard. He pulled Elena close and pressed his hardened dick against her, eliciting a small gasp from Elena.

"I don't know if I have the strength for another round after last night." Elena giggled, brushing her hands through Damon's wet hair.

Damon couldn't believe what Elena was telling him. It was not possible for Elena to resist him. He brushed his fingers along her sides and felt her shiver beneath his touch. It was obvious to him that she had the strength to go again, whether she was clear on that or not. He fingered the buttons on the shirt she was wearing (one of his) and without a second thought ripped it open, revealing her bare breasts. He thought back to the first time he laid eyes on her bare breasts, how perky they had been. Nothing had changed about them.

Elena let him graze her skin with his fingers, leaving behind a trail of hot skin with each touch. Even after all these years he still managed to make her feel like it was the first time every time. Sex was never boring or remotely similar to the last time they had done it. Every time was an adventure they rode together into the most blissful of endings. Every time was the best time.

"Still think you can't?" Damon whispered huskily.

She didn't need to reply. Damon knew she could and that was all that mattered. He took her by the waist and placed her on the counter behind him which were specifically made to a special height for this exact kind of activity. So when Elena was perched on the bench he didn't need to stand on his tip toes or stretch to reach her. She was at exactly the perfect height for him to enter her and fuck her until he couldn't go on.

Damon helped her out of her panties and then pushed her knees apart to reveal her pussy. She was already glistening with her juices. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky in life to have Elena, but he was thanking whatever it was that gave her to him at that moment. He had never been the monogamous type after Katherine screwed him over. For the longest time Katherine had been the only one and when he found out she was nothing but a conniving bitch he couldn't think of anything worse then pining over one woman for all of eternity. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't be that guy again. But Elena had done that to him. Elena had turned him monogamous and Damon had no problem with it. He wanted nothing more then to just fuck Elena for all of eternity.

Elena pulled at his towel greedily, wanting to free Damon's cock. He happily obliged and dropped the towel, until it was pooled at his feet. His cock sprung from it confines. Elena looked hungry at the sight of it, like she wanted to take it in her mouth and give it her all. Damon loved when Elena sucked him but right now what he wanted was to be buried deep inside her. He stroked himself a few times, wetting the tip of his dick with her juices. Elena moaned at the soft contact.

"Just a second baby." Damon told her.

Damon pushed inside her and felt everything around them disappear. He could no longer hear the traffic on the streets below or the ticking of the clock on the wall. All he could hear was Elena soft mews and her steady heart beat. It was like as if only they existed. It was always like this. Damon got so lost in her, every time he plunged himself deep inside her his whole world vanished and all he could see, all he could hear was her. He steadily thrusted into her at a pace that was both comfortable and pleasurable. It wasn't fast and dirty but it was soft and gentle.

Elena tugged at the hairs on the nape of his neck as Damon rocked his body against hers. Her fingers became entangled in his mess of hair while his dug into the skin on her hips. Her whole body was on fire, so alive and riding into a pleasure filled state at a rapid pace. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for as long as she usually could after last night so she bit softly on Damon's ear.

"Please." She whispered.

Damon knew once the words left her mouth exactly what she wanted and he was only too happy to give it to her. He tilted his neck to the side slightly and waited for the distinct feeling of Elena's teeth sinking into his skin. A few seconds later he winced as she pierced him and started to drink from him. The feeling was euphoric, having the woman you love drinking from you was definitely the most erotic and intimate feeling he could experience. There was only one way to make it better. Damon grabbed her wrist and quickly sank his own teeth into her skin, her blood seeping into his mouth. _That_ was as intimate and as good as sex got. Blood sharing with the love of your life while making love was certainly the best sex anybody could have.

He knew once they were drinking from one another it would be long before they would be reaching their climaxes. Damon slipped a hand between them and began rubbing Elena's clit with an expertise you only got from years of experience. Elena moaned into his skin as she drank from him, her body beginning it's ascent. Damon felt her started to clench and writhe in his arms, spurring his own climax on. Moments later Elena's teeth retreated from his neck as she gasped for air and screamed his name into the otherwise empty apartment. Damon could hold on no longer after she started to squeeze him. He was soon spilling himself inside her, dropping her wrist as he growled her name several times.

It took just a minute for them both to regain control of their bodies. Damon stepped away from between Elena's legs and helped her off the counter.

"I think I need another shower." Damon laughed, gesturing to his dick which was now covered in a sheen of both his and Elena's cum.

"I think I might join you." Elena replied.

Just as Damon was picturing Elena in another sexy position against the shower wall he heard a familiar voice outside their apartment. He cursed himself silently for not remembering what day it was. He threw Elena her shirt and panties while he wrapped the towel back around his waist. A knock on the door interrupted what Elena was about to say. She too then clicked at what was going on.

"Go. Get dressed. I'll answer the door." Damon said.

Elena fled to the bedroom while Damon wandered over to the door to answer it. He composed himself and plastered a semi-happy smile on his face before opening it up.

"Hello." Damon greeted.

"Wow. Couldn't have made an effort to put some clothes on." Caroline scoffed, breezing past Damon and entering the apartment.

"Sorry but you caught Elena and I at a particularly _inconvenient _time." Damon smirked.

"Okay. Ew." Bonnie said, making her presence known.

"And hello to you too." Damon greeted, gesturing for the rest of his guests to enter.

Following Bonnie came Tyler and Jeremy and finally the only two people he was actually happy to see.

"Uncle Damon!" One of the girls greeted, throwing her arms around Damon's waist.

"Hey there." Damon said, picking up the small girl with ease and taking her into the apartment.

Elena soon reappeared, this time dressed. Damon took that as his cue to go and put some clothes on himself. Elena greeted Caroline and Tyler and then her brother and Bonnie and then look over to the only two people Damon had been happy to see.

"Oh my. These can't be my nieces. You're too old. What are you like twenty?" Elena joked.

"No!" One of the girls replied. "I'm 10. Silly Aunty Elena."

The other girl towered over the younger one, a slightly sour look on her face.

"And what about you?" Elena asked.

"I'm not playing those games. I'm not five anymore." The girl replied.

"Right." Elena replied, turning to Bonnie.

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah. Sorry. Ever since Eve turned sixteen she's been hell bent on reminding us about how she's not a little kid anymore."

"God I wish I was sixteen again." Caroline complained.

"Really? You wish you were planning school dances and proms?" Tyler questioned.

"Yes!" Caroline squealed. "It gave me a purpose."

"You have a purpose." Tyler assured her. "It's being my wife."

Caroline rolled her eyes in response. Elena laughed before turning her attention to her baby brother who she had not yet greeted properly.

"Jer! It's so good to see you." Elena said, throwing her arms around her brother.

"You too sis. How's things? I like the new apartment." Jeremy replied.

Damon walked back into the room dressed in his usual attire. He turned his attention straight back to Elena's nieces.

"You're looking more like your mom every day." Damon teased Eve, knowing very well how she would take it.

"Great!" Eve replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" Bonnie said.

Elena took the moment to survey the room. The only person missing from their little get together was Stefan. It took a long time for Stefan to come to terms with what Damon and her had done. In fact it took 10 years. Stefan one day ran into Elena back in Mystic Falls and they sat down and talked about everything. Stefan forgave her and Damon for what had happened. He had moved on with his life, he had a steady relationship going with another vampire who he met while travelling and he was happy. They continued their friendship after that but Stefan couldn't make their get together today because he was in Europe. Which Elena didn't mind, she was happy that he had moved on without her.

It took years for her to rebuild her friendships. Jeremy was the first to forgive, months after she had left town. Bonnie was next, that was how Elena found out Jeremy and Bonnie were getting married. Tyler came around pretty quick too, he didn't really care for what had happened. Caroline of course had been the most reluctant, she had made Elena work hard to rebuild their friendship. But eventually Elena had got there. She had witnessed the birth of both of nieces and she was happy that she had the chance to do so.

Twenty years had passed since Elena began her affair with Damon. Even though she knew at the time it was wrong she was kind of glad she had made that choice. She was happy with Damon. They had made a life. They travelled from place to place, experienced life. So when she looked around at her friends she no longer saw the mistake she had made twenty years ago, she saw how far her life had come.

She had no idea what eternity was going to hold for her and Damon, but one thing she was sure of was that she wanted to spend it with him.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end. I first off want to thank everyone and anyone who took their time to review this story at some point. All your kind words and encouragement pulled me through this during times when I found it harder to write. I write my stories for myself, but love to hear that other people are getting enjoyment out of them too. I'm a little sad knowing this is the end for this story but am excited to start my new one.

I had someone ask me if I was going to reveal what my original idea to end this story was. I would have really like to put it as an alternative ending at the end of this but in the heat of the moment (angry from some negative reviews) I deleted it. Basically what was going to happen was pretty much exactly what happened in chapter 17 to begin with. Damon returned to tell Elena it was over but when she revealed that she was choosing him he was of course happy. So instead of what happened in chapter 17 that I posted, Damon told Elena she loved him back and that was the end. I only decided to change it because of how so many people reacted to how Damon was letting Elena walk all over him. But to be honest I truly think how that is how Damon acts in the show.

Anyway soon I'll be posting a new story titled 'Breaking The Sire Bond' which is a story based around Damon and Elena's sire bond and how he breaks it and the aftermath of doing so. The first chapter was actually a one shot that I posted in my One Shot collection (titled 'A Series of One Shots') and I asked at the time if anyone would like to see it continued. I had really good feedback and that's why I decided to continue it. So if you are also interested go check out the chapter and let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll have it up soon.

Once again thank you for travelling along this journey with me and I hope that this story brought you joy and I hope the ending was satisfying.

Let me know your thoughts one last time!

Review, follow and favourite.


End file.
